Summer Or Snow?
by araaaa
Summary: Choi Siwon itu ramah, perhatian dan hangat sehangat musim panas. Kim Kibum itu cuek, datar dan dingin sedingin salju, es seolah selalu menyelimutinya/ Jadi Cho Kyuhyun, kau lebih suka musim panas atau salju?/ Aku pikir aku lebih suka.../ KiHyun, WonKyu/ BL
1. Chapter 1

Di dalam satu waktu di dunia ini. Secara bersamaan, ada orang yang tertawa, menangis, terluka, bersedih, bahagia dan banyak lagi. Apa yang sedang kalian rasakan saat ini?

 **Summer Or Snow**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Pemakaman sering identik dengan sebuah kematian. Ya, di mana ada pemakaman di sana pasti terkubur orang-orang yang telah meninggal dunia.

Cho Kyuhyun, dengan kemeja putih, jas hitam, dasi hitam,celana hitam serta kacamata hitamnya berdiri di antara orang-orang yang berpakaian serba hitam. Pemuda itu menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, namun jika kacamata hitamnya dibuka, tampaklah sepasang mata yang membengkak karna terlalu lelah menangis.

" Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dan saat itulah dia mendapati seorang _namja_ yang terlihat sudah tidak muda lagi berdiri di sampingnya, menatapnya. Namja itu mengenakan pakaian yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Bedanya _namja_ di depannya ini tidak mengenakan kacamata seperti dirinya.

" Kau Kyuhyun, kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ itu.

" Aku Choi Jaejoong" _Namja_ bernama Jaejoong itu mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar nama itu. Dia kenal nama itu tapi ini pertamakalinya dia bertemu dengan si pemilik nama.

" Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan Jaejoong lalu membungkuk singkat pada _namja_ cantik ini.

" Tidak usah seformal itu, aku ke sini untuk minta maaf padamu" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung saat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

" Untuk apa?"

" Karna suamiku tidak bisa datang kemari, dia tidak bisa pulang dari Australia hari ini. Dia benar-benar minta ma'af"

" Tidak apa Tuan Choi, aku mengerti" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

" Kedua putra kami juga tidak ada di rumah, hanya aku yang bisa datang ke sini. _Mianhae_ " Jaejoong mengelus bahu Kyuhyun membuat pemuda 25 tahun itu bergetar. Dia terharu akan perhatian Jaejoong walaupun itu suatu kewajaran.

" Tidak masalah Tuan, saya yang seharusnya berterimakasih karna Tuan menyempatkan diri datang ke sini"

" Itu adalah sebuah kewajiban untukku bahkan seharusnya seluruh keluargaku wajib datang dan Kyuhyun, jangan panggil aku Tuan. Panggil aku _Samchon_ " Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk, sepasang mata di balik kacamatanya berkaca-kaca.

" Kyu…" Kyuhyun menoleh ketika mendengar namanya di panggil. Bukan Jaejoong yang memanggilnya tapi seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya, yang sedang berdiri menatapnya di belakang Jaejoong, Kim Heechul.

" Ma'af aku terlambat"

" _Hyung…_ " Kyuhyun berucap pelan. Perlahan kedua tangannya mulai merengkuh tubuh Heechul, Kyuhyun benar-benar sedang butuh sandaran saat ini. Heechul membalas rengkuhan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Bahu Heechul terasa basah, Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam membuat Heechul perlahan ikut menangis.

" Yakinlah Cho _Samchon_ akan bahagia di sana"

Hari ini, di pertengahan musim semi ini, Kyuhyun di tinggalkan oleh sang ayah untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan _hoodie_ yang di kenakannya saat keluar dari dalam mobil hitamnya. Ini masih sangat pagi namun _namja_ manis itu sudah melajukan mobilnya ke tempat ini, Sungai Han. Bahkan pemuda yang baru kehilangan ayahnya tiga hari yang lalu itu mendahului matahari menyambangi tempat ini.

Hah~

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku _hoodie_ berwarna dongkernya. Kyuhyun berdiri di tepi sungai sembari menatap air jernih yang mengalir dengan tenang. _Namja_ itu tersenyum ketika melihat pemandangan di ufuk timur, sang surya akan segera muncul namun pemuda itu sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di atas jembatan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Pemuda itu menghadap kearah timur, membelakangi Kyuhyun jadi Kyuhyun tidak melihat wajahnya.

Perlahan sang surya mulai memunculkan cahayanya sedikit demi sedikit dan _namja_ yang berada di atas jembatan sedang sibuk membidikkan kameranya kearah sang surya. Kyuhyun perlahan mengeluarkan Handphonenya dari dalam saku _hoodie_ sebelah kanannya. Kyuhyun merasa tertarik memotret _namja_ yang tengah memotret _sunrise_ itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat hasil jepretannya yang menurutnya terlihat keren. Kyuhyun kembali menatap kearah jembatan dan ternyata _namja_ itu sekarang sudah berada di ujung jembatan, akan pergi dari sana.

" Terimakasih telah memberiku foto yang bagus" Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah ruang makan mewah kediaman Choi terlihat beberapa _Maid_ yang sedang melayani sang pemilik rumah. Sang pemilik rumah yang kini mengisi tiga kursi dari tiga belas kursi yang ada di sana menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang.

" Jae, kapan Yunho pulang?" Wanita paruh baya yang duduk di kursi kepala keluarga itu menatap _namja_ cantik yang di panggilnya Jae, Jaejoong.

" Tiga hari lagi _Umma_ " Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelah kanan si wanita paruh baya menjawab.

" _Aigo_ ~ lama sekali" Si wanita paruh baya mengeluh pelan.

 _" Wae?_ _Halmoni_ merindukan _Appa_?" Yang paling muda dari tiga orang itu tersenyum menggoda pada si wanita paruh baya yang di panggilnya ' _Halmoni'_

" Kau tidak merindukkan _Appa_ mu? padahal sudah tiga minggu kau tidak bertemu dengannya, Siwon"

" _Aniya_ , aw _appo_ " Yang paling muda di sana yaitu Choi Siwon meringis sakit ketika sang _Halmoni_ mencubit lengannya.

" Kau harus merindukannya" _Halmoni_ menatap tajam pada Siwon.

" Tapi kan aku tidak merindukannya"

" Kau harus merindukannya" _Halmoni_ tetap kekeh.

" Siwon" Jaejoong menatap Siwon seolah mengatakan mengalahlah-pada-nenekmu.

" Waktu di Thailland aku sering menelponnya" Siwon sedikit merengut.

" Bagus, kau harus perhatian pada _Appa_ mu tapi _Appa_ mu itu tega sekali padaku"

" Ada yang _Umma_ inginkan dari Yunho?" Jaejoong memegang tangan keriput mertuanya sambil bertanya dengan lembut.

" Iya"

" Apa _Umma_?"

" Kau tau _Umma_ sudah sangat tua Jae dan akhir-akhir ini _Umma_ merasa kondsi _Umma_ menurun"

" _Umma_ ingin dokter pribadi?" _Halmoni_ mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong.

" _Ne_ dan aku dengar Dokter Cho memiliki anak yang juga seorang Dokter, kan?"

" _Umma_ ingin yang jadi Dokter pribadi _Umma_ adalah anak dari Dokter Cho?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya, memastikan bahwa apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sama dengan pikiran mertuanya. Dan benar saja, _Halmoni_ mengangguk.

" Aku minta izin dulu pada Yunho"

" Tidak usah, anak itu tidak peduli lagi sering meninggalkanku" Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas pelan. Orang yang sudah sangat tua memang _sensitive._

" Tapi dia baru tiga tahun menjadi Dokter , _Umma_. Pengalamannya masih sedikit"

" Tapi aku yakin kemampuannya pasti seperti Dokter Cho, aku mau dia sudah berada di sini saat jam delapan malam"

" _Umma_ "

" Aku tidak mau di bantah, Jae"

" Tunggulah sampai Yunho pulang, _Umma_ "

" Siwon, temui Dokter Cho dan suruh dia ke sini jam delapan malam" Siwon menatap Jaejoong meminta persetujuan atas perintah _Halmoni_ nya sedang yang di tatap hanya mendesah pasrah.

" Lakukanlah"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi ruang Dokternya. Dokter muda itu baru selesai melakukan operasi jadi sekarang dia butuh istirahat. Tidur sebentar tidak masalah. Namun baru saja pemuda Cho itu akan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya suara pintu ruangannya yang di ketuk membatalkan niatnya yang akan tidur.

" Masuk" Pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk menyuruh msuk orang yang berada di luar sana.

" Selamat siang, Dokter Cho" Seorang pemuda tampan dengan lesung pipinya yang begitu menawan memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun. Pemuda berpakaian _formal_ dan terlihat kaya itu tersenyum begitu manis pada Kyuhyun.

" Selamat siang" Kyuhyun berdiri kemudian balas tersenyum.

" Kau tau siapa aku?" Masih dengan senyum manisnya pemuda berlesung pipi ini bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengernyit, memang siapa pemuda di depannya ini?

" Tidak, apa anda sangat terkenal?" Si pemuda berlesung pipi tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Dokter manis di depannya ini.

" Tidak juga" Si _namja_ berlesung pipi mengibaskan tangannya.

" Tapi kau tau Choi Yunho?" Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya menatap pemuda tampan di depannya ini. Choi Yunho? Tentu saja dia tau, siapa yang tidak tau pengusaha besar itu lagipula ayah Kyuhyun juga merupakan Dokter pribadi keluarga Yunho jadi jelas Kyuhyun pasti tau.

" Aku tau" Kyuhyun menjawab sekenanya. Setelah ayahnya meninggal pemuda itu jadi lebih sedikit bicara.

" Aku Choi Siwon, anak dari Choi Yunho" Pemuda berlesung pipi, Siwon mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit terkejut.

" Oh _Mian_ aku tidak tau kau anak dari Choi Yunho" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan rasa bersalah.

" Cho Kyuhyun" Kemudian membalas uluran tangan Siwon.

" Silahkan duduk Siwon- _ssi_ " Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Siwon duduk di kursi depan mejanya.

" Terimakasih" Setelah Siwon duduk Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursinya.

" Ada apa Siwon- _ssi_?"

" Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggil saja aku Siwon" Siwon tidak pernah memudarkan senyum di bibirnya.

" Ah _ne"_ Kyuhyun manggut-manggut.

" Aku turut berduka atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Cho _Samchon_ , _mian_ aku tidak bisa datang ke pemakamannya karna saat itu aku sedang berada di Thailand" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan rasa bersalah yang di balas dengan senyum tipis oleh Kyuhyun.

" _Gwenchana"_

" Semoga _Samchon_ tenang di 'sana'"

" Ya"

" Dan aku ke sini untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Choi _Halmoni_ "

" Pesan?"

" Ne, dia menyuruhmu untuk datang ke kediaman kami jam delapan malam nanti" Siwon kembali tersenyum.

" Untuk apa?"

" Kalau mau tau kau harus datang" Siwon tersenyum jahil dan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun merengut mendengar ucapan Siwon. Siwon tertegun, wajah merengut Kyuhyun terlihat sangat manis.

" _Arraseo_ , aku akan datang"

" _Gomawo_ , kalau begitu boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

" Untuk apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

" Untuk menerormu" Kyuhyun sedikit membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Siwon. Siwon tertawa melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya lucu.

" Tentu saja untuk menelponmu"

" Untuk apa kau menelponku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Siwon berdecak, Dokter di depannya ini sepertinya curigaan sekali untuk memberikan nomor ponsel pada anak Choi Yunho saja sulit sekali padahal jelas Yunho itu adalah teman ayahnya. Siwon kali ini tersenyum tipis kemudian sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun yang mengerjap bingung.

" Siapa tau suatu saat aku membutuhkanmu, Dokter"

.

.

.

" Silahkan di cicipi kuenya Dokter Cho, kue itu di buat oleh pembuat _dessert_ terbaik khusus ku pesan untuk anda"

" _Ne_ , Nyonya" Kyuhyun tersenyum sungkan saat mendengar ucapan Nyonya besar Choi yang duduk di hadapannya. Dia kini tengah berada di ruang tamu keluarga Choi, memenuhi undangan _Halmoni_ Choi yang di sampakan lewat Siwon tadi siang.

" _Aigoo~_ " Kyuhyun yang sudah mengambil sepotong kue yang di tawarkan padanya terkejut mendengar suara _Halmoni_ Choi.

"Lihatlah Jae"

 _" Wae Umma?"_ Jaeojoong yang duduk di samping sang Nyonya besar mengelus lengan mertuanya.

" Dokter Cho ini tidak sopan sekali" Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung dan sedikit merasa takut. Nyonya besar ini menganggapnya tidak sopan.

" Dia memanggilku dengan Nyonya, tidak sopan sekali seharusnya dia memanggilku _Halmoni"_ Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan mertuanya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan rasa bersalah berharap pemuda manis itu memaklumi mertuanya.

" _Mian Halmoni_ " Nyonya besar Choi tersenyum lebar saat mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya ' _Halmoni'_.

" Seharusnya dari tadi kau memanggilku seperti itu"

 _" Ne_ " Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, _namja_ itu tidak jadi memakan kue yang sudah di pegangnya sejak tadi.

" Dokter Cho…"

" _Mianhae Halmoni_ , aku merasa anda juga kurang sopan karna memanggilku Dokter Cho" _Halmoni_ tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

 _" Aigoo~_ aku menyukaimu, kau lebih manis dari dua cucuku" Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang mertua sedang Kyuhyun malah tersenyum canggung.

" Mereka akan marah jika mendengarnya, _Umma_ " Kata Jaejoong.

" _Umma_ tidak yakin" Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar sang mertua karna Jaejoong juga tidak yakin kedua putranya akan marah jika mendengar ucapan _Halmoni_ mereka tadi.

" Jadi Kyuhyun, sudah berapa lama kau jadi Dokter?" _Halmoni_ bertanya pada Kyuhyun dengan memasang senyum manis di wajah tuanya. Melihat senyum itu Kyuhyun jadi ingat Siwon, Siwon mirip _Halmoni_. Bukan soal wajah tuanya tapi soal senyumnya.

" Sudah tiga tahun, _Halmoni_ "

" Aku ingin kau jadi Dokter pribadiku, Dokter pribadi keluarga Choi untuk menggantikan _Appa_ mu di sini"

" _Nde_? ta-tapi aku baru tiga tahun menjadi Dokter" Kyuhyun tidak percaya dia diminta menjadi Dokter pribadi keluarga ini, ayahnya saja dulu saat di minta menjadi Dokter pribadi keluarga kaya ini karna sang ayah sudah menjadi Dokter selama dua belas tahun.

" Tidak masalah aku percaya kemampuanmu" _Halmoni_ tersenyum yakin pada Kyuhyun.

" Ta-tapi…"

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian, mulai besok kau harus tinggal di sini"

" _Mwo?"_

" Aku pulang" Siwon masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Di belakangnya seorang pemuda berjalan dengan santai, tenang dan tanpa ekspresi.

" Kalian pulang bersama? _Aigoo~_ manis sekali" _Halmoni_ Choi tersenyum manis pada dua orang cucunya yang baru memasuki ruang tamu.

" Kami bertemu di depan" Siwon mengecup pipi _Halmoni_ Choi dan juga pipi Jaejoong kemudian memilih duduk di kursi _single_ yang terdapat di samping kursi _single_ yang di duduki Kyuhyun.

" Hai Dokter Cho" Siwon tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun yang di balas senyum tipis oleh Kyuhyun.

" Kibum, kemari" Pemuda yang tadinya akan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar panggilan sang _Halmoni._

" _Wae_ " Dengan wajah flatnya dia mendekat kearah sang nenek.

" _Halmoni!_ " Kibum menatap sang _Halmoni_ dengan tatapan protes ketika _Halmoni_ nya itu menariknya dan mendudukannya di tengah-tengah antara _Halmoni_ dan Jaejoong. Siwon dan Jaeejoong terkekeh melihat Kibum.

" Diam Choi!" Kibum menatap tajam pada Siwon yang justru membuat Siwon ingin tertawa keras.

" Cium _Halmoni_ " Suara _Halmoni_ Choi terdengar penuh perintah pada Kibum. Dengan wajah datarnya Kibum mencium sekilas pipi kanan sang _Halmoni_ membuat wanita tua itu tersenyum senang.

" Kyuhyun, kenalkan ini kedua cucuku" Kali ini _Halmoni_ menatap pada Kyuhyun.

" Dia Choi Siwon, aku yakin kau sudah bertemu dengannya" _Halmoni_ Choi menunjuk Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan _Halmoni_ Choi.

" Dan ini, Choi Kibum" _Halmoni_ merangkul Kibum yang duduk di sampingnya.

" _Halmoni_ " Kibum menatap sang _Halmoni_ dengan pandangan tidak suka membuat _Halmoni_ dan juga Jaejoong mendesah pasrah.

" Maksudku Kim Kibum"

' Kenapa Kim?' Pikir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk ketika matanya bertubrukan dengan mata hitam tajam Kibum. Ada aura dingin dan menusuk yang keluar dari Kibum.

' Dia menyeramkan'

TBC

Review ne~


	2. Chapter 2

_Di satu sisi aku merasa nyaman, di sisi lainnya aku merasa gugup dan salah tingkah. Mana yg paling berpotensi besar membuat kita jatuh cinta? kenyamanan? atau kegugupan yang diam-diam kunikmati?_

 **Summer Or Snow**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 _" Bye my prince_ , muach" Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan pandangan bosannya ketika _namja_ cantik itu mengakhiri acara telponannya bersama sang kekasih yang berada di negri China. Heechul sok manis menurut pendapat Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, Han _gege_ menitip salam padamu" Salahsatu alis mata Kyuhyun terangkat, matanya menatap Heechul yang tengah tiduran di kasur apartemennya-apartement Kyuhyun- sambil mengutak atik ponsel.

" Seingatku Hangeng _gege_ lebih muda darimu, _Hyung_ " Kyuhyun duduk di sofa di dalam ruangan itu, dia baru selesai memasukkan baju-bajunya kedalam koper.

" Biar lebih manis aku memanggilnya _gege_ lagipula dia tidak keberatan malah dia sangat senang" Heechul melempar senyum bangga pada Kyuhyun seolah mengatakan 'aku-sudah-punya-pacar-sedang-kamu-belum'

" Aish, bagaimana bisa kau pacaran dengan Hangeng _gege_ " Kyuhyun menunjukkan wajah protesnya.

" Jangan memasang tampang begitu, aku tau aku terlalu cantik untuknya tapi dia juga sangat tampan kok Kyu"

" Aish, justru aku kasian pada Hangeng _gege_ karna harus memiliki kekasih sepertimu"

BUK!

Heechul dengan sukses melempar bantal di atas ranjang ke wajah Kyuhyun.

" Yak _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun melempar bantal yang sempat mendarat di wajahnya ke lantai kemudian menatap Heechul dengan tatapan galaknya.

" Hahaha aku senang kau sudah kembali galak" Kyuhyun merubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi bingung saat mendengar ucapan Heechul.

" Maksudmu?"

" Tiga hari ke belakang kau sangat pendiam bahkan sangat cuek dan dingin padaku" Heechul menampilkan senyum manisnya.

" Mian _Hyung_ " Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan tatapan bersalah.

" Tidak masalah, aku mengerti"

" Terimakasih _Hyung_ sudah menemaniku empat hari ini"

" Tapi kau akan meninggalkanku setelah ini" Heechul mem _pout_ kan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

" Bukannya _Hyung_ juga akan kembali ke China?"

" Hehe iya dan Kyu…" Heechul sedikit menunduk dan tersenyum malu membuat Kyuhyun bingung dengan sikap Heechul. Mungkin jika Hangeng yang melihat ekspresi Heechul saat ini akan mengatakan bahwa Heechul sangat manis tapi Kyuhyun malah bergidik melihat ekspresi Heechul.

" Apa _Hyung_?"

" Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting" Kali ini dengan ekspresi malu-malunya Heechul menatap Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun makin bergidik. Ada apa dengan _Hyung_ nya ini?

" Sejak kapan _Hyung_ suka berbasa-basi, katakan saja!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak membuat Heechul menatapnya tajam namun Kyuhyun malah bersyukur di tatap tajam oleh Heechul daripada di tatap malu-malu seperti tadi.

" Aku tadi sedang malu!"

" Tapi jangan menunjukkan wajah malumu di depanku, di depan Hangeng _gege_ saja sana"

" Aish" Heechul menggerutu.

" Jadi _Hyung_ ingin mengatakan apa?"

" _Hyung_ akan menikah, Kyu" Kyuhyun diam beberapa saat kemudian menghela nafas lega.

" Akhirnya~"

" _Mwo_?"

" Aku senang kau akhirnya menikah karna kau kan sudah tua _Hyung_ jadi sudah sewajarnya kau segera menikah"

BUK!

Lagi, sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ manis itu menggerutu sambil mengelus hidungnya.

" Kau sendiri bagaimana? sudah 25 tahun tapi belum punya pacar juga" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mencibir.

" Belum ada yang tepat" Kyuhyun menjawab sekenanya.

" Belum ada yang tepat atau kau yang pilih-pilih? Jonghyun, Seunghyun, Seohyun semuanya kau tolak"

" Aku tidak suka pada mereka jadi jelas aku tolak" Kyuhyun mem _pout_ kan bibirnya sembari memainkan poninya.

" Anak ini! pokoknya saat kau datang di pernikahanku nanti, kau harus membawa pasangan" Heechul berkata dengan nada tegas dan galak.

" Kalau begitu aku tidak akan datang"

" Yak! Cho Kyuhyun!"

" Ya ya ya, akan kuusahakan" Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan tatapan malasnya.

" Harus! tapi Kyu, kau bilang akan tinggal di rumah keluarga Choi, bukan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Heechul bangun dari posisi tidurnya kemudian bersandar di kepala ranjang. Matanya tetap menatap Kyuhyun.

" Kau bilang kemarin sempat ke sana, kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

" Kau melihat anak dan istri Choi Yunho?" Heechul bertanya dengan antusias.

" _Ne_ "

" Apa anak Choi Yunho tampan?"

" Ya, tampan dan ramah" Wajah Siwon muncul di otak Kyuhyun" tampan dan menyeramkan" Kini wajah Kibum yang muncul di otak Kyuhyun.

" Menyeramkan? maksudmu?" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingungnya.

" Lupakan" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya, Heechul merengut mendengar jawaban tidak memuaskan Kyuhyun.

" Kau beruntung sekali, Kyu" Heechul memasang wajah merajuk yang justru membuat Kyuhyun merinding dan bingung. Merinding karna wajah merajuk Heechul dan bingung karna perkataan Heechul.

" Kau beruntung bisa menjadi Dokter pribadi keluarga kaya itu, juga beruntung karna sudah melihat anak dan istri Choi Yunho" Heechul melanjutkan ucapannya " Kau tau kan Choi Yunho itu sangat tertutup soal keluarganya, yang dia katakan pada media hanyalah istrinya seorang _namja_ dan dia memiliki dua orang putra"

" Aku tidak tau soal itu _Hyung"_ Kyuhyun menggeleng _"_ aku tidak tau kalau Choi Yunho sangat tertutup soal keluarganya" Kyuhyun memang tau Choi Yunho tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengikuti berita tentang pengusaha sukses itu. Kyuhyun juga terlalu focus pada impiannya yang ingin jadi Dokter hingga yang di luar jalur Dokter dia tidak terlalu peduli. Dia tau Choi Yunho karna _Appa_ nya yang memberitaunya. _Appa_ nya bercerita bahwa Choi Yunho sangat baik dan Kyuhyun harus menghormatinya jika bertemu suatu saat nanti. Dan _Appa_ nya lah yang memberitau Kyuhyun bahwa istri Choi Yunho adalah seorang _namja_ bernama Kim Jaejoong. Saat itu Kyuhyun mengangguk saja saat sang _Appa_ mengatakan bahwa dia tidak boleh memberitau siapapun nama istri Choi Yunho.

" Makanya sering-sering nonton berita dong!" Heechul tersenyum bangga, _namja_ itu merasa lebih unggul dari Kyuhyun walaupun selama ini dia memang selalu merasa lebih unggul terutama soal kecantikannya.

" Heechul _Hyung_ jelas tau karna kau seorang reporter tapi aku memang tidak tertarik mengikuti berita tentang Choi Yunho. Jika Choi Yunho adalah penemu obat _AIDS_ , baru aku akan mengikutinya" Heechul berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. _Dongsaeng_ tak sedarahnya itu memang tidak pernah mencari berita di luar kedokteran.

" Lalu Kyu, siapa nama anak dan istri Choi Yunho?" Heechul kembali bertanya dangan antusiasnya.

" Itu rahasia, _Hyung_ " Kyuhyun tersenyum _evil_ pada Heechul membuat Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

" Kau selalu mencari berita tentangnya _Hyung_ , tapi aku lebih tau tentang keluarga Choi daripada kau" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang melempar senyum bangga pada Heechul membuat Heechul semakin kesal.

" Ayolah Kyu cukup nama istri atau anaknya saja itu sudah pasti bisa membuat gajiku naik" Kyuhyun menggeleng.

" _Aniya_ , dulu _Appa_ berpesan padaku, aku tidak boleh memberitau siapapun nama istri dari Choi Yunho lagipula Hangeng _gege_ kan kaya jadi kau tidak perlu berusaha menaikkan gajimu, jika kau butuh uang cukup minta padanya" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis membuat Heechul semakin kesal.

" Kau pikir aku _namja_ seperti apa yang kerjaannya hanya meminta uang pada suami" Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

" Tapi kau pernah bertemu dengannya, _Hyung_ " Kyuhyun ingat di pemakaman _Appa_ nya Heechul sempat bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

" Dengan siapa?"

" Istri Choi Yunho"

" _Mwo_? di mana?" Heechul kini duduk di pinggir ranjang Kyuhyun. Dia jelas kaget, kapan dia bertemu dengan istri Choi Yunho?. Kalau dia tau saat itu juga dia pasti akan memotretnya dan menyuruh bosnya menjadikannya berita utama.

" Rahasia"

" Yak Cho Kyuhyun!" Heechul mendekati Kyuhyun kemudian mencekik leher pemuda itu. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa sambil berusaha melepas cekikan Heechul yang tidak erat itu.

" Yang jelas dia lebih cantik darimu, _Hyung_ "

" Benarkah?" Heechul melepas cekikannya di leher Kyuhyun. Mata Heechul membelalak terkejut.

" Bagaimana mungkin, Kyu! Aku yakin akulah _namja_ yang paling cantik"

" Dasar narsis" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

" Lihat saja, aku pasti bisa memajang foto anak dan istri Choi Yunho di majalahku tanpa bantuanmu"

" Berusahalah, _Hyung_ " Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan yang kembali membuatnya di cekik oleh Heechul. Dan cekikan Heechul kali ini sangat tidak 'main-main'.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung ketika 6 orang pelayan membungkuk untuk menyambutnya di depan pintu besar keluarga Choi. Pemuda 25 tahun itu benar-benar merasa canggung, dia tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini sebelumnya bahkan tadi malam tidak ada para pelayan yang menyambutnya, hanya ada Choi Jaejoong yang menyambutnya dengan senyum yang sangat manis dan sejujurnya Kyuhyun lebih menyukai itu daripada bungkukan para pelayan ini.

" Selamat pagi, Dokter Cho" Seorang _namja_ imut tersenyum padanya, di belakang _namja_ itu ada seorang _yeoja_ yang membungkuk juga pada Kyuhyun.

" Selamat pagi" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

" Aku Kim Junsu, kepala pelayan di rumah ini" _Namja_ yang bernama Junsu itu membungkukan badan sekilas.

' Pantas pakaiannya beda dari yang lain' pikir Kyuhyun.

" Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun ikut membungkuk sekilas.

" Anda sudah ditunggu oleh Nyonya besar, Dokter Cho" Junsu masih tersenyum dengan manisnya.

" Nyonya besar menunggu anda di perpustakaan" Kyuhyun mengernyit. Dia tidak tau perpustakaan keluarga Choi di mana.

" Baiklah, tapi di mana perpustakaannya?"

" Mari saya antar" Kyuhyun mengangguk bersiap mengikuti Junsu.

" Dokter, biar saya bawa koper anda ke kamar yang akan anda tempati" _Yeoja_ yang tadi berdiri di belakang Junsu mengulurkan tangannya.

" Oh," Kyuhyun menyerahkan kopernya pada si pelayan.

" Ranselnya juga, Dokter" Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar kemudian memberikan ransel hitam yang di kenakannya tadi pada si pelayan.

" Ayo, Dokter Cho" Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Junsu yang berada sekitar satu setengah meter di depannya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Junsu manaiki tangga. Hal pertama yang Kyuhyun lihat di lantai 2 adalah jendela kaca yang lumayan panjang dengan gorden terbuka lebar membuat matahari menyinari lantai 2 ini bahkan sampai tangganya. Ada lorong yang terlihat panjang di kanan kiri. Junsu berjalan masuk ke lorong sebelah kiri, tentu Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

Beberapa menit mereka melewati lorong, sampailah mereka di luar. Kyuhyun sempat menganga takjub. Di depannya kini terdapat sebuah jembatan gantung yang cukup panjang. Di sebrang jembatan terdapat sebuah bangunan yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil bertuliskan ' _Library_ ' besar menutupi ujung paling atas tembok.

" Ayo, Dokter" Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak setelah kembali mendengar suara Junsu. _Namja_ itu kemudian berjalan mengikuti Junsu melewati jembatan gantung.

" Ada lapangan basket?" Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menunjuk lapangan basket yang berada tepat di bawah jembatan. Junsu berhenti berjalan membuat Kyuhyun ikut berhenti.

" _Ne_ , dulu itu sebuah taman tapi karna Tuan muda Siwon dan Tuan besar Yunho sangat suka bermain basket . Jadi mereka mengubah taman itu menjadi lapangan basket" Kyuhyun manggut-manggut.

" Apa Dokter Cho suka bermain basket?"

" _Aniya_ , aku tidak suka olahraga" Junsu memandang Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

" Apa seorang Dokter yang tidak suka olahraga terlihat aneh?"

" Oh?" Junsu tertawa kecil menyadari sikapnya yang membuat Kyuhyun salah paham.

" Tidak aneh" Kepala pelayan itu menggeleng pelan.

" Jembatan di sana…" Junsu menunjuk jembatan di sebrang kanan lapangan basket. Kyuhyun menatap jembatan yang sangat mirip dengan jembatan yang kini sedang di injaknya.

" Apa kita akan sampai jembatan itu jika kita memasuki lorong sebelah kanan tadi?"

" _Ne_ " Junsu mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun " jembatan itu membawa kita ke ruang kerja keluarga Choi" Lanjut Junsu sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung yang bersebrangan dari gedung perpustakaan. Di bawah kedua gedung ini terdapat kolam renang panjang, panjangnya dari gedung perpustakaan sampai gedung ruang kerja.

" Kolam renang itu sering di pakai oleh Tuan muda Kibum" Junsu kembali berjalan membuat Kyuhyun ikut kembali berjalan sambil menatap kolam renang panjang yang di tunjuk Junsu.

" Tuan muda Kibum lebih menyukai renang daripada basket" Kyuhyun hanya bergumam pelan menanggapi ucapan Junsu.

Junsu dan Kyuhyun memasuki perpustakaan yang memang pintunya tidak tertutup itu. Mata Kyuhyun menatap takjub pada rak-rak tinggi tempat meletakkan begitu banyak buku. Di paling ujung dari rak-rak buku ini terdapat sebuah pintu coklat berdaun satu. Junsu mengetuk pintu itu dengan pelan.

" Nyonya, Dokter Cho sudah datang"

" Suruh dia masuk" Junsu membuka pintu coklat itu kemudian mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk. Di dalam terdapat _Halmoni_ Choi yang tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

" Silahkan masuk, Dokter" Junsu mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

" Saya permisi, Nyonya" Junsu membungkuk sekilas pada _Halmoni_ Choi kemudian berbalik pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari _Halmoni_ Choi.

" Duduklah, Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruangan itu kemudian mendekati tempat duduk _Halmoni_ Choi.

Choi _Halmoni_ duduk di sebuah sofa panjang di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun duduk di sofa _single_ di depan _Halmoni_ Choi ketika wanita itu menunjuk sofa _single_ di depannya ini.

" Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun"

" Selamat pagi _Halmoni_ " Kyuhyun terseyum tipis.

" Apa kau tau kenapa aku memanggilmu ke sini?"

 _" Aniya, Halmoni_ " Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

" _Aigoo~_ kau imut sekali" Kyuhyun tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan _Halmoni_ Choi.

" Aku tampan, _Halmoni_ " Kyuhyun memasang wajah merajuknya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

" Yak kau tampan tapi imut lebih mendominasi"

" _Halmoni" Halmoni_ Choi tertawa melihat Kyuhyun semakin merajuk.

" Kau tau? selain keluarga, setiap orang yang masuk dan tinggal di rumah ini harus selalu masuk terlebih dahulu ke ruangan ini" Kyuhyun diam, tidak tau harus menanggapi apa akan ucapan _Halmoni_ Choi yang terdengar sangat serius itu.

" Aku ingin kau menyembunyikan semua yang kau tau tentang keluarga ini, kami tidak suka privasi kami terungkap di depan publik, publik cukup tau aku dan Yunho, publik cukup tau bahwa istri Yunho adalah seorang _namja_ dan memiliki 2 orang putra _,_ tidak ada yang boleh lebih dari itu"

" Kau mengerti, Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut.

" Aish, kau benar-benar manis. Apa kau mau menikah dengan salah satu cucuku?" _Halmoni_ Choi kembali tersenyum sangat manis.

" _Mwo_?"

" Tapi sepertinya kau sudah punya kekasih ya"

" Aku…"

" Aku akan keluar Kyu, kau tetap lah di sini" _Halmoni_ mendekati Kyuhyun kemudian mengacak pelan surai coklat Kyuhyun setelah itu berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hahh~

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kemudian menatap sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan ini bercat putih bersih. Ada 3 buah sofa dan tidak jauh dari sofa yang tengah di duduki Kyuhyun terdapat pintu kaca yang terhubung dengan balkon.

" Selamat pagi, Kyu" Kyuhyun sedkit tersentak ketika mendengar seseorang menyapanya. Choi Jaejoong tiba-tiba sudah duduk di depannya, di tempat _Halmoni_ Choi tadi. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

' Pintu mahal tidak akan bersuara ketika terbuka' ini isi pikiran Kyuhyun.

" Anak muda sekarang memang sangat terbuka dan frontal" Jaejoong tersenyum menggoda pada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

" Maksud _Samchon_?"

" _Aniya_ " Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

" Sebenarnya aku tidak tau harus menyampaikan apa Kyuhyun karna aku yakin _Eomma_ Choi sudah menyampaikan semuanya padamu"

" Aku akan menjaga privasi keluarga ini" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

" Kami memang tidak suka privasi kami di bicarakan publik, baiklah Kyuhyun, hanya itu aku akan keluar" Jaejoong tersenyum sekilas pada Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

" Oh ya" Jaejoong berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

" Lain kali pakai syal ya Kyu. Kau membuatku 'menginginkan' suamiku" Jaejoong tersenyum menggoda kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

" _Mwo_? apa maksudnya?" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan.

" Tadi _Halmoni_ Cho kemudian Jaejoong _Samchon_ , berarti setelah itu…" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berarti setelah ini Siwon atau Kibum. Tergantung yang mana yang lebih tua. Kalau Siwon tidak masalah tapi Kibum?

" Selamat pagi, Dokter Cho" Kyuhyun diam-diam bernafas lega, ternyata Siwon.

" Selamat pagi, Siwon"

Siwon duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang seperti kemarin, sangat manis. _Namja_ itu berpakaian sangat formal, mungkin akan segera ke kantor?.

" Sepertinya _morning sex_ sangat baik untuk kesehatan ya, Kyuhyun"

" Hah?" Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung. _Morning sex_ apa? Siwon sedang bertanya padanya tentang _morning sex?_

" Oh? Ya begitulah, bercinta di pagi hari akan meningkatkan imunitas tubuh yang membuat tubuh bisa terhindar dari flu dan pilek selain itu _morning sex_ juga dapat menghilangkan resiko serangan jantung dan stroke"

" Ah begitu" Siwon manggut-manggut" pantas saja" Siwon bergumam pelan.

" Aku harus ke kantor jadi langsung saja, tidak ada yang tau aku anak dari Choi Yunho, selama ini publik beranggapan bahwa aku hanya rekan kerja _Appa,_ dan marga yang sama di anggap sebagai kebetulan semata. Jadi jaga hal ini sampai aku berumur 30 tahun dan saat itulah _Appa_ akan mengungkap identitasku yang sebenarnya" Kyuhyun mengangguk saja walaupun dia sebenarnya kurang paham dengan keluarga ini. Apa hal seperti ini sangat penting?

" Aku merasa sedikit kecewa pagi ini" Siwon berdiri.

" Kecewa kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung. Aish hanya karna keluarga ini, dia jadi pusing pagi ini.

" Karnamu"

" _Mwo_?"

" Lupakan, aku pergi" Siwon tersenyum lebar kemudian berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

" Aish" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Keluarga Choi ini aneh sekali.

" Ini membuang waktu" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar suara dingin itu. Choi Kibum, aniya, Kim Kibum kini duduk di depannya. Menatapnya dengan tajam dan jangan lupa aura dingin yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

" Aku tidak pernah melihat Dokter seberantakan dirimu" Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang sempat acak-acakan.

" Ternyata benar ya"

" Apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Kembali bingung, apa yang benar?.

" Sebelum aku masuk ke sini, Siwon bilang, ada _kissmark_ di leher Dokter Cho"

" _Mwo_?!" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kemudian reflek meraba lehernya sendiri. _Kissmark_ di lehernya? itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa? tapi tunggu… Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun berdesis marah. Dia ingat, sebelum dia kesini Heechul mencekik lehernya dengan sedikit keras membuat kulitnya yang sensitif jadi memerah.

" Ini bukan _kissmark_ " Kyuhyun menutup lehernya dengan kedua tangannya. Kibum tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi. Kyuhyun merasa salah tingkah dan canggung dengan tatapan Kibum.

" Sungguh, ini bukan _kissmark"_ Kyuhyun memasang wajah memelasnya, bukan untuk membuat Kibum mempercayai ucapannya tapi dia berharap Kibum berhenti menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin.

" Aku sibuk" Kyuhyun melongo mendengar ucapan Kibum, bukankah tadi mereka membicarakan _kissmark_? lalu apa hubungannya dengan ucapan Kibum tadi.

" Turuti semua kata-kata _Halmoni_ "

" _Mwo_?"

" Aku sibuk" Kibum bangun dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Setelah Kibum keluar dari ruangan itu, Kyuhyun kembali mengacak rambutnya.

" Aku benar-benar tidak nyambung dengannya, dasar manusia aneh" Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearah pintu tempat Kibum keluar.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menenteng jas dokternya dan terburu-buru keluar dari kediaman Choi. Saking takjubnya dia dengan kamarnya di rumah ini, Kyuhyun sampai lupa kalau pagi ini dia harus ke rumah sakit. Walaupun dia merupakan dokter pribadi keluarga Choi tapi dia juga tetap Dokter di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Kyuhyun bergegas ke 'tempat parkir' keluarga Choi yang terletak di sebelah kiri rumah ini. 'Tempat parkir' keluarga Choi sangat luas, semua mobil milik mereka di letakkan di sana. Keluarga Choi tidak memiliki garasi mobil.

" Kyu, buru-buru sekali"

" _Halmoni_?" Kyuhyun yang berniat membuka pintu mobilnya menghentikan niatnya itu ketika _Halmoni_ menyapanya.

" Aku mau ke rumah sakit"

" Kau mau jeruk? _Halmoni_ baru memetiknya tadi" _Halmoni_ memperlihatkan kantong plastik yang berisi 4 buah jeruk.

" Aku…"

" Kau harus mau, ini" _Halmoni_ menyodorkan 1 buah jeruk kepada Kyuhyun.

" _Gomawo Halmoni_ " Kyuhyun mengambil jeruk itu kemudian tersenyum manis" Aku pergi dulu" Lanjut pemuda 25 tahun itu.

" Ya, hati-hati di jalan"

" _Ne_ " Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

" _Halmoni"_

" Selamat pagi cucu _Halmoni_ yang tampan" _Halmoni_ Choi tersenyum pada Kibum.

" _Halmoni_ kira kau sudah berangkat kerja" Kibum merengut ketika _Halmoni_ Choi mencium pipinya, membuat sang _Halmoni_ tertawa pelan.

" Aku baru mau berangkat sekarang" Kibum mengambil 1 buah jeruk di kantung plastik yang di pegang _Halmoni_.

" _Halmoni_ " Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dengan wajah sedikit panik.

" _Wae_ Kyu, tidak jadi kerja?" Tanya _Halmoni._

" _Aniya_ , mobilku kehabisan bahan bakar" _Halmoni_ tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun sedang Kyuhyun hanya merengut, dia sedang panik karna telat ke rumah sakit dan sekarang mobilnya kehabisan bahan bakar, kenapa _Halmoni_ malah tertawa.

" Kalau begitu kau berangkat dengan Kibum saja, nanti sebelum dia pergi kerja dia mengantarmu dulu ke rumah sakit" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum saat mendengar usul _Halmoni_ sedang Kibum hanya menatap Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi sambil tetap menikmati buah jeruknya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mau 1 mobil dengan Kibum, tadinya da berharap _Halmoni_ menawarkannya menggunakan salahsatu mobil yang 'terparkir' di 'tempat parkir'ini.

" Bagaimana, Kyuhyun?" _Halmoni_ bertanya.

" Aku… terserah dia saja" Kyuhyun menunjuk Kibum membuat Kibum mendelik tajam padanya.

" Aku tidak masalah" Kyuhyun kaget mendengar kesanggupan Kibum, dia tidak menyangka Kibum mau mengantarnya ke rumah sakit.

" Bagus, nah Kyu, berangkatlah dengan Kibum" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada _Halmoni_. Entah mengapa, dia merasa gugup akan 1 mobil dengan Kibum.

.

.

.

Kibum fokus menyetir mobilnya sedang Kyuhyun meremas tangannya, kenapa dia gugup begini? Kyuhyun lebih memilih memandang pepohonan di luar dari jendela mobil, hanya ada pepohonan dan kebun-kebun kopi. Hanya keluarga Choi yang tinggal di wilayah ini dan untuk mencapai jalan raya, kita membutuhkan waktu sekitar 20 menit.

" _Kissmark_ mu sudah hilang, Dokter Cho" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kibum ketika mendengar kata-kata Kibum. Kibum tetap fokus menyetir mobilnya.

" Itu bukan _kissmark_ " Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Kibum tapi Kibum tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Kibum tidak menanggapi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggigt bibir bawahnya sebentar kemudian kembali bersuara.

" Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

" Apa" Kibum tidak menoleh sama sekali pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia ragu untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaannya tapi dia ingin tau.

" Kenapa margamu Kim?"

Hening~ Kibum belum menjawab sedang Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kembali sambil merutuki dirinya. Kyuhyun tipe orang yang cuek jika bukan menyangkut tentang dirinya tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah penasaran dengan hal yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengannya. Setelah cukup lama diam, akhirnya Kibum menjawab.

" Karna ayahku bermarga Kim" Kibum menjawab dengan nada suaranya yang seperti biasa. Dingin.

" Bukankah… "

" Kau cerewet, Dokter" Kyuhyun diam, kata 'cerewet' dari Kibum cukup memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun bahwa Kibum tidak ingin Kyuhyun tau lebih dari ini.

.

.

.

" Kyuhyun, maaf aku tidak bisa menghadiri upacara pemakaman ayahmu" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Yunho. Choi Yunho, malam ini pulang dari Australia. Lelaki yang hampir berumur setengah abad itu memeluk Kyuhyun sambil mengucapkan kata maafnya.

" _Gwenchana_ , Tuan. Aku mengerti"

" Panggil aku _Samchon_ , Kyu. Kalau perlu, panggil aku _Appa_ " Yunho tersenyum.

" _Ne Samchon_ " Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung.

" Dan kau panggil Jaejoong dangan apa?" Yunho merangkul pinggang Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya.

" _Samchon_ " Kyuhyun menjawab singkat.

" Jangan panggil dia begitu, panggil Jaejoong dengan _Imo_. karna dia istriku"

" Yun, aku _namja_ " Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan protesnya.

" Tapi kau istriku" Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong membuat _namja_ cantik itu tersenyum malu dan memukul pelan lengan Yunho, _Halmoni_ dan Siwon tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jaejoong, Kyuhyun tersenyum sedang Kibum, ekspresi _namja_ itu masih seperti biasa. Datar dan dingin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meminum segelas air putih, ini sudah jam 1 malam tapi _namja_ itu terbangun saat Heechul menelponnya dan karna rasa haus menyerangnya, dia memutuskan untuk ke sini –dapur- untuk mengambil minum. Kyuhyun sudah hampir 2 minggu berada di kediaman Choi, jadi dia sudah mulai terbiasa dan mulai hafal setiap ruangan di rumah besar ini.

" Jadi _Hyung_ mau membicarakan apa? sampai menelponku malam-malam begini?" Masih bertelponan dengan Heechul di China sana, Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di Pantry dapur.

" Akan kuusahakan _Hyung_ " Kyuhyun mendesah malas.

" Ya" Kyuhyun mematikan Handponenya kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di meja pantry.

" Kau kenapa, Kyu?" Kyuhyun tersentak kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh pada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

" Kau mengagetkanku, Siwon" Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya, matanya membulat karna kaget. Siwon tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat lucu.

" Kau lucu sekali" Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun merengut sebal.

" Kau kenapa?" Siwon mengulangi pertanyaannya.

" Aku sedang kesal" Kyuhyun memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya yang tadi di acak oleh Siwon.

" _Wae_?"

" _Hyung_ ku akan menikah"

" Kau punya seorang _Hyung_?"

" Bukan _Hyung_ kandung, dia sahabat yang sudahku anggap seperti _Hyung_ ku sendiri, aku memanggilnya _Hyung_ karna dia lebih tua 5 tahun dariku" Siwon manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

" Kau kesal karna dia akan menikah?" Siwon menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun.

" _Aniya_ , aku tidak kesal karna dia akan menikah tapi aku kesal karna di hari pernikahannya dia memaksaku untuk membawa pasangan, padahal dia sendiri tau kalau aku belum punya pasangan" Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. Siwon tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. Dokter di depannya ini terlihat sangat manis.

" Bagaimana jika pergi denganku?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya menatap Siwon.

" _Mwo_?"

TBC

Balas review dulu mumpung masih bisa(?)

 **MinGyuTae00** : Momen WonKyuBum belum ada… gomawo review'y

 **Azzahra park** : Karna marganya Kibum memang Kim #nyengir ,,,yg jelas Kibum akan jadi saingan Siwon#nyengirlagi ,gomawo review'y

 **AkaSunaSparKyu** : sempet kepikiran sich judul'y summer or winter, kan lebih cocok dan nyambung gtu ya tapi gak jadi dech pke winter karna Kibum gak suka winter hehe #alasannyaanehbanget .sebenar'y alasannya bkn yg itu. gomawo review'y

 **poppokyu** : Marganya Kibum kan memang Kim#ditendang ,gomawo review'y

 **cuttiekyu** : Karna Choi itu buat Siwon #nyengirgaje .gomawo review'y

 **Awaelfkyu13** : gomawo review'y

 **melani.** : gimana kalau api? hehe,,, gomawo review'y

 **Desviana407** : wonkyu or kihyun? liat kedepannya aja karna aku juga masih binguuuung, berarti babykyu manis banget dong ya kalau kyk permen kapas hehe, dia kan memang manis banget ya ...gomawo review'y

 **hae96** : kyu sebatang kara? gk kok kan masih ada aku #plak ,,ya Kyuhyun memang tidak punya keluarga kandung. kihyun or wonkyu? gimana kalau changkyu?^^ #becanda .gomawo review'y

 **jihyunelf** : yg jelas dia saingannya Siwon #senyummanis .gomawo review'y

 **chocosnow** : gomawo review'y

 **Shofie Kim** : Couple'y belum pasti. mungkin karna Siwon senyum terus kali, makanya km ngerasa dia kyk dongsaeng. senyumkan bikin awet muda #gajebangetalasannya .gomawo review'y

 **gyuseong cho** : Itu punggung Kibum bukan ya… hehe. gomawo review'y

 **Yeri LiXiu** : Es kan emang selalu dingin makanya dia butuh api untuk mencairkannya hehe. KiHyun? belum pasti. tapi kebanyakan milih KiHyun sich. gomawo review'y

 **readlight** : Ini udah di panjangiiiin. gomawo review'y

 **Uchiha UkeKyu** : Oke, gomawo review'y

 **angel sparkyu** : tuh Kibum udah jawab knp marganya beda hehe. Sebenarnya knp marga Kibum gak Choi itu karna aku gak suka Kibum ganti margaaaaa #padahalakusendiriyangmasukindiakekeluargaChoi gomawo review'y

 **Guest** : Couple'y belum pasti, gomawo review'y

 **Hyunra Kim** : yes, gomawo review'y

 **ressalini** : Oke, gomawo review'y

 **Tiktiktik** : Kibum udah jawab tuh knp marganya beda #gomawo review'y

 **Shin Ri rin1013** : Oke, gomawo review'y

 **lydiasimatupang2301 :** Gomawo review'y

 **Hanna shinjiseok :** salam kenal juga, gomawo review'y

 **Permenkaret :** KiHyun? belum pasti. gomawo review'y

 **indah indrawatibasmar :** Cinta segitiga oh indahnya #nyanyigaje , kamu yg review 2 kali ya? Siwon sama Kibum hubungannya baik kok. kalau udah solat tahajud trus yg keluar dua2nya berarti nikahin dua2nya dong ya#nyengir . gomawo review'y

 **hyunnie02 :** Gomawo review'y

 **Guest :** semoga chap 2 ini lebih menarik. gomawo revew'y

 **kyuu324 :** ini udah fast belum? gomawo review'y

 **rheina kyuhae :** KiHyun belum pasti. gomawo review'y

 **pukihh :** Tuh Kibum udah jawab kenapa marganya beda. gomawo review'y

 **Kim nayeon :** Gomawo review'y

 **sofyanayunita1 :** aku suka autumn…. hehe. gomawo review'y

 **moetmoet :** Gomawo review'y

 **cuya8897 :** Annyeong too. gomawo review'y

 **indah lagi :** Hua makasih banyak. semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. gomawo reviewnya

Mian jika chap ini mengecewakan dan mian jika kalian tidak mengerti dengan pendeskripsianku tentang rumah keluarga Choi, aku sendiri bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikan rumah keluarga Choi ini.

ada yg merasa namanya kekurangan titik?

Kamsha~

Review ne~


	3. Chapter 3

" Bagaimana jika pergi denganku?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya menatap Siwon.

" _Mwo_?"

" Pergi ke pesta pernikahan itu denganku"

" Maksudmu, kau mau pura-pura jadi pasanganku? pura-pura jadi kekasihku?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

" Kau sungguh mau?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan mata berbinar membuat Siwon tersenyum semakin lebar.

" Iya"

" _Jinja? gomawo_ ~" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang kemudian memeluk Siwon membuat Siwon terdiam. Jantung _namja_ itu berdetak kencang.

" Ah maaf" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap bersalah pada Siwon, Kyuhyun tadi reflek saking senangnya karna dia tidak perlu memikirkan pasangan lagi.

" Tidak masalah" Siwon tersenyum canggung.

" Kapan acara pernikahannya?" Tanya Siwon setelah berhasil menormalkan detak jantungnya.

" Hari senin, dua hari lagi"

 **Summer Or Snow**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

Pagi hari yang cerah di hari Minggu, terlihat keluarga Choi termasuk Kyuhyun menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dengan tenang serta sesekali mengobrol ringan.

" Jae, kapan Kibum pulang?" _Halmoni_ Choi membuka suara, pasalnya sudah 2 minggu ini Kibum tidak pernah pulang karna pekerjaannya. Terakhir kali _Halmoni_ Choi bertemu dengan cucu bungsunya itu saat _Halmoni_ menyuruh Kibum mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit setelah itu Kibum hanya mengirim pesan bahwa ada pekerjaan mendadak yang mungkin membuatnya lama tidak pulang.

" Bukankah dia sudah mengirim pesan yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang agak lama?" Jaejoong tersenyum pada _Halmoni_ Choi, dia tau betapa sayangnya sang mertua pada kedua anaknya.

" Tapi ini sudah dua minggu, apa dia tidak mengabarimu kapan dia pulang" Raut khawatir jelas terlihat di wajah tua sang Nyonya besar Choi.

" Belum _Umma_ " Jaejoong menggeleng dan memberikan senyum menenangkan pada sang _Umma_.

" Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

" Tentu _Umma,_ tapi _Umma_ sudah taukan kebiasaan cucu _Umma_ yang satu itu, dia selalu menonaktifkan ponselnya saat bekerja"

" Apa aku perlu menyewa agen FBI atau CIA untuk mencarinya?" Perkataan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menatap tajam suaminya itu sedang Siwon dan Kyuhyun nyaris tertawa mendengarnya. Namun _Halmoni_ Choi malah menanggapi candaan Yunho itu dengan serius.

" Idemu sangat bagus, suruh saja agen-agen itu untuk mencarinya, _Umma_ tidak mau cucu _Umma_ kenapa-napa. Ini pertama kalinya dia tidak pulang sampai dua minggu siapa tau ada rekan bisnismu yang menculiknya karna sudah tau bahwa Kibum adalah anggota keluarga Choi" _Halmoni_ Choi berkata panjang lebar dengan wajah yang semakin khawatir membuat Jaejoong menggenggam tangan keriputnya.

" _Umma_ tenanglah, Kibum akan baik-baik saja siapa tau pekerjaannya memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama" Jaejoong tersenyum menenangkan pada sang _Umma_.

" Aku kenal baik anakku _Umma_ , kalaupun ada yang berniat menculiknya tidak akan semudah itu" Yunho tersenyum menenangkan pada sang _Umma_. Yunho tau anak bungsunya itu seperti apa, saking dinginnya tidak ada yang terlalu berani padanya.

" Kibum akan baik-baik saja _Halmoni_ nanti akan kucoba lagi menghubunginya" Kali ini Siwon yang tersenyum menenangkan pada _Halmoni_ , Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kepedulian satu sama lain dalam keluarga ini. Keluarga Choi ini terlihat sangat harmonis dan bisakah Kyuhyun berharap bisa punya keluarga seharmonis ini?.

" _Ne_ , anak itu awas saja kalau dia pulang nanti" _Halmoni_ Choi menggerutu pelan membuat yang lain tersenyum melihatnya.

" Oh ya Siwon" Siwon menatap sang _Appa"_ ne, _Appa_?"

" Kau ingat Kwon _Samchon_?" Siwon terlihat berfikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

" Ya, Kwon _Samchon_ pemilik perusahaan air minum?" Tanya Siwon memastikan.

" Ya, kemarin _Appa_ bertemu dengannya juga dengan putrinya, Kwon Yuri dia cantik sekali" Jaejoong sedikit menatap tajam pada sang suami.

" Kau berniat menjodohkannya dengan Siwon?" Tanya Jaejoong, Siwon hampir tersedak mendengarnya. Jaejoong tidak terlalu suka jika Yunho sudah membicarakan anak-anak rekan bisnisnya yang pasti akan berakhir dengan niat menjodohkan. Jaejoong ingin anak-anaknya memilih sendiri pasangannya.

" Tidak Jae, aku tidak berniat menjodohkannya dengan Siwon karna aku rasa Kwon Yuri lebih cocok dengan Kibum" Kali ini Siwon benar-benar tersedak.

" Kau kenapa Siwon? apa kau berharap yang dijodohkan dengan Yuri adalah dirimu?" Yunho menatap Siwon dengan pandangan penuh harap. Walaupun Yunho mengatakan Yuri lebih cocok dengan Kibum, dia juga tidak masalah jika Siwon mau karna urusan sepert ini Siwon lebih menurut dibanding Kibum.

" _Aniya Appa_ " Siwon tertawa kecil " jika _Appa_ berhasil menjodohkan Kibum dengan Yuri aku janji akan menikah dengan siapapun pilihan _Appa_ " Lanjut pemuda tampan itu.

" Sungguh?" Tanya Yunho dengan mata berbinar senang yang dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh Siwon. Siwon yakin _Appa_ nya tidak akan berhasil membujuk Kibum.

"Baiklah"

" Jangan main-main Siwon" Jaejoong menatap Siwon dengan pandangan menegur.

" Aku serius _Umma_ " Siwon tersenyum yakin, _namja_ 27 tahun itu benar-benar yakin _Appa_ nya tidak akan berhasil membujuk Kibum.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu halaman belakang tersenyum melihat Siwon dan Yunho yang sedang bermain basket di halaman belakang, Yunho mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada _Appa_ nya dan membuat Kyuhyun merindukan _Appa_ nya itu.

" Kyu"

" Hm?" Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Jaejoong yang tersenyum padanya.

" _Imo_ " Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Jaejoong.

" Kau mau ikut main basket? _Imo_ juga akan main" Jaejoong menunjuk Siwon dan Yunho yang terlihat sedang berdebat di tengah lapangan basket.

" _Aniya_ , _gomawo_ Jae _Imo_ , aku tidak terlalu suka olahraga" Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung, Jaejoong tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah, kalau kau ingin ikut main menyusul saja ke tengah lapangan" Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum haru.

" _Ne_ "

" Kami keluargamu, Kyu" Jaejoong memeluk Kyuhyun sebentar kemudian berjalan ke tengah lapangan basket. Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya yang tanpa sadar menetes.

" _Gomawo_ Jae _Imo_ " Kyuhyun bergumam pelan kemudian berbalik pergi dari pintu halaman belakang, Kyuhyun haus jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur.

Di dapur terlihat beberapa _Maid_ yang sedang membersihkan dapur, para _Maid_ membungkuk sekilas saat melihat Kyuhyun memasuki dapur.

" Dokter Cho, anda haus?" Junsu yang sedang memperhatikan kerja para _Maid_ di Dapur bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang mencari minuman dingin di kulkas.

" _Ne_ " Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas pada Junsu sambil menuang segelas orange jus pada gelas bening yang telah di siapkannya.

" Kenapa tidak menyuruh pelayan mengambilkan anda"

" Tidak Junsu, aku terbiasa melayani bukan di layani" Kyuhyun duduk di pantry, Dokter muda itu meletakkan _Smartphone_ yang sedari tadi berada di kantong celananya di atas meja pantry dapur kemudian mengajak Junsu duduk di sebelahnya.

" Kalian bersihkanlah tempat yang lain, Dapur ini sudah bersih" Para _Maid_ membungkuk sekilas pada Kyuhyun dan Junsu kemudian keluar dari Dapur setelah mendengar perintah Junsu.

" Junsu"

" Ya, Dokter Cho?" Junsu duduk di samping Kyuhyun begitu para _Maid_ yang tadi membersihkan dapur meninggalkan ruangan itu.

" Panggil aku Kyuhyun, kita kan teman" Junsu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Selamat pagi semua, hai Junsu _Hyung_ " Seorang _namja_ tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam dapur dengan tas ransel di punggungnya.

" Apa kabarmu" _Namja_ itu memeluk Junsu sekilas kemudian menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun yang di balas tatapan datar oleh Kyuhyun.

" Hai" _Namja_ itu mengangkat tangan kanannya menyapa Kyuhyun" Kau siapa? _Maid_ baru?" Alis Kyuhyun berkedut mendengar ucapan _namja_ di depannya ini. Memang Kyuhyun terlihat seperti _Maid?_ Junsu tersenyum canggung pada Kyuhyun, merasa bersalah.

" Min, dia ini Dokter pribadi keluarga Choi yang baru" Junsu menatap tajam pada _namja_ di depannya ini.

" Oh? Dokter pribadi? _mianhamnida_ aku tidak tau Dokter" _Namja_ ini membungkuk berulangkali pada Kyuhyun, menyesali kesalahannya yang sudah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai _Maid_.

" Sudahlah" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya" panggil aku Kyuhyun saja" _namja_ di depan Kyuhyun ini terlihat bingung kemudian tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun.

" Aku Changmin, Kepala badan keamanan makanan keluarga Choi" _namja_ yang bernama Changmin itu mengulurkan tangannya di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap tangan Changmin kemudian membalas uluran tangan itu yang membuat Changmin semakin tersenyum lebar.

" Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" Ujar Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang kini sudah duduk di kursi pantry samping kanan Junsu. Junsu berada di tengah-tengah antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

" Aku juga tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya" Ucap Changmin dengan wajah polosnya yang justru membuat Kyuhyun ingin menjitak _namja_ itu.

" Selama dua minggu ini Changmin pergi mengunjungi orangtuanya di Jeju Kyu" Junsu yang melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun mulai berubah tidak enak, menjelaskan alasan kenapa Changmin tidak ada di sini selama 2 minggu.

" Oh" Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi singkat dengan wajah tidak pedulinya.

" Oh ya Junsu _Hyung_ , tuan muda Kibum tidak ada di rumah ya? aku tidak melihat mobilnya di depan" Tanya Changmin, pasalnya _namja_ tinggi itu sangat mengidolakan seorang Kim Kibum.

" Ya, katanya tuan muda Kibum ada pekerjaan penting" Junsu mengedikkan bahu. Junsu itu lebih mengidolakan seorang Choi Siwon daripada Kibum.

" Padahal aku kangen sekali pada tuan Kibum" Changmin menampilkan ekspresi sedihnya membuat Junsu menatapnya tajam sedang Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan pandangan heran.

' Bagaimana bisa Changmin bilang dia kangen pada _namja_ dingin itu'

Drrrt drrrt

 _Smartphone_ Kyuhyun yang di letakkannya di atas meja pantry bergetar. Sebuah symbol ada pesan baru muncul di layar _Smartphone_ nya. Kyuhyun mengambil _Smartphone_ nya kemudian membuka pesan itu. Kening Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit kemudian matanya membulat melihat nama yang tertera yang mengirimkan pesan padanya.

 _From_ : Kibum

 _Hide and seek_

Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, dia bingung dan belum percaya. Bagaimana bisa ada nama Kibum di daftar kontak nomor ponselnya. Dia tidak ingat pernah meminta nomor Kibum dan menyimpannya dengan nama pemuda itu. Dan Kyuhyun semakin bingung saat melihat pesan Kibum.

'Apa maksudnya?'

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun dan Siwon berada di dalam pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke China. Tepat hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Heechul yang tepatnya akan di laksanakan nanti siang jadi Siwon dan Kyuhyun memutuskan berangkat pagi ini. Dan kebetulan juga Siwon besok akan mengunjungi lokasi tempat dia akan mendirikan sebuah cabang perusahaannya yang baru. Jadi dia menemani Kyuhyun sekalian mengurus lokasi pembangunan cabang perusahaannya.

" Kita akan menginap di hotel?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Siwon yang duduk di sampingnya sambil asik membaca Koran yang disediakan pesawat.

" Iya, apa kau berfikir untuk menginap di rumah _Hyung_ mu? kau ingin mengganggu pengantin baru?" Siwon tersenyum menggoda pada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun merengut.

" Bukan begitu" Kyuhyun diam setelah itu, dia bingung mau menyanggah perkataan Siwon seperti apa. Kyuhyun bersandar mencoba menyamankan duduknya kemudian memejamkan mata, siapa tau dia bisa tidur selama perjalanan ke China ini. Siwon mengalihkan tatapan dari Koran yang di bacanya kearah wajah Kyuhyun. Diperhatikannya wajah Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat manis. Siwon menghela nafas pelan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menurutnya terasa aneh, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang ketika berada di dekat Kyuhyun.

'Apa aku menyukainya?'

 **.**

 **.**

"Siwon, apa kita akan satu kamar?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan pada Siwon, mereka berdua kini sedang berada di dalam taksi yang akan membawa mereka menuju hotel.

"Kau ingin kita satu kamar?" Siwon tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

"Itu terserahmu" Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak masalah jika harus satu kamar dengan Siwon, tapi sepertinya akan lebih nyaman pisah kamar karna tidak akan mengganggu privasi masing-masing.

"Kita sewa dua kamar" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Siwon, Siwon adalah orang yang sangat pengertian di mata Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah taman bunga dan buah milik keluarga Tan disulap menjadi sebuah tempat upacara pernikahan. Upacara pernikahan Tan Hangeng, anak tunggal keluarga Tan dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Kim Heechul. Saat ini pasangan pengantin baru tersebut terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Terlihat Heechul yang tengah memarahi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu terlambat datang ke pernikahannya jadi dia merasa kesal namun kekesalannya sedikit terkikis saat melihat Kyuhyun datang dengan seorang _namja_ tampan yang Kyuhyun katakan sebagai kekasihnya.

" Aku sangat senang kau akhirnya punya pacar juga" Heechul tersenyum menggoda pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan tatapan malas oleh Kyuhyun.

" Kapan kalian saling kenal?" Heechul menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

" Sudah lama" Siwon tersenyum manis pada Heechul sedang Kyuhyun hanya memasang senyum canggung.

" Kapan kalian resmi jadi sepasang kekasih?" Heechul bertanya lagi.

" Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu" Kembali Siwon yang menjawab, Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah Siwon yang berdiri di sampingnya. 'hebat sekali aktingnya' pikir Kyuhyun.

" Jaga adikku ya" Heechul menepuk lengan Siwon.

" Aku sudah besar _, Hyung_ " Kyuhyun menatap sebal pada Heechul yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama oleh Heechul.

" Aku pasti menjaganya _, Hyung_ " Siwon tersenyum.

" Dia sudah datang Chullie" Heechul, Siwon dan Kyuhyun menatap Hangeng yang sedang tersenyum pada seseorang di belakang Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

" Akhirnya dia datang juga" Heechul ikut terseyum.

" Bumie, kemari" Heechul melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang yang di panggilnya 'Bumie'.

" Bumie?" Kyuhyun dan Siwon bergumam pelan, kening mereka berkerut bingung.

Karna penasaran, Siwon dan Kyuhyun kemudian sama-sama menoleh ke belakang mereka dan saat itulah mata mereka menemukan sosok _namja_ yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. _Namja_ itu, Kibum. Kibum menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergantian dengan wajah _flat_ khasnya.

" Kibum"

" Kau mengenalnya?" Hangeng bertanya pada Siwon setelah Siwon menyebut nama Kibum tadi.

" Ya, kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dia _photografer_ yang hebat"

" Kau berlebihan" Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kibum yang tadi bersuara. Siwon tertawa pelan.

" Kau benar Siwon, Kibum memang _photografer_ yang hebat. Dia _photografer_ kami saat _pre wedding_ dan hasilnya sangat bagus jadi jika kalian menikah nanti _photografer pre wedding_ nya Kibum saja" Heechul berkata dengan antusias membuat Kyuhyun mendelik padanya sedang Siwon tertawa canggung. Mereka pacaran saja tidak bagaimana mau menikah.

" Kalian berkencan" Kyuhyun dan Siwon menoleh pada Kibum saat mendengar perkataan _namja_ itu. Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup, bagaimana jika Kibum mengatakan pada Heechul jika Kyuhyun dan Siwon sebenarnya bukan sepasang kekasih, Heechul pasti marah dan kecewa melihat bagaimana senangnya Heechul saat mengetahui Siwon adalah kekasih Kyuhyun.

" Ya" Siwon tertawa kecil saat menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Kibum mengangguk satu kali sebagai respon dari jawaban Siwon.

" Bagaimana pemotretan tadi sampai membuatmu telat datang setengah jam" Hangeng mengajak Kibum mengobrol membuat Kibum memfokuskan tatapannya pada Hangeng. Setelah itu mereka asik berbincang-bincang walaupun yang banyak bicara hanya Hangeng sedang Kibum sesekali menanggapinya, Siwon dan Heechul juga sesekali menanggapi ucapan Hangeng sedang Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu lebih memilih menatap Kibum, ada yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Kibum, soal kontak nama Kibum di _Smartphone_ nya juga tentang sms Kibum padanya. Jadi Kyuhyun berharap dia bisa punya kesempatan untuk bicara berdua dengan Kibum.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang masih cukup gelap, Kyuhyun mengerjap pelan di atas kasur tempatnya tidur. Dia masih berada di hotel China. Kyuhyun dan Siwon akan pulang nanti sore setelah urusan Siwon selesai.

Kyuhyun menggeliat sebentar kemudian bangun dari tidurnya. _Namja_ itu duduk sebentar di tepi tempat tidur sambil menatap seluruh penjuru ruangan. Perlahan Kyuhyun berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah jendela yang tertutup gorden hijau. _Namja_ itu membuka pelan gorden hijau tersebut, senyumnya mengembang saat menatap pemandangan di depannya setelah gorden hijau terbuka. Semburat jingga menghiasi langit Beijing di ufuk timur tanda sang surya akan segera muncul.

Kyuhyun berbalik kemudian mengambil _Smartphone_ nya di atas tempat tidur di samping bantal. Kyuhyun kemudian bergegas keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Pemuda itu ingin menikmati _sunrise_ Beijing.

Kyuhyun memasuki lift kemudian menekan tombol untuk lantai teratas. Tujuannya adalah atap gedung ini.

Kyuhyun menaiki beberapa tangga setelah keluar dari lift hingga dia sampai di sebuah pintu yang diyakininya adalah pintu untuk menuju atap gedung.

" Semoga tidak dikunci" Kyuhyun bergumam sebelum akhirnya tangan putihnya memegang kenop pintu kemudian memutarnya dan ternyata itu memang pintu atap. Kyuhyun berjalan keluar, udara dingin menyergap tubuhnya, dia lupa menggunakan baju hangat jadi sekarang dia hanya mengenakan piyama hijaunya.

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya, ini seperti _déjà vu_. Dia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Seorang pemuda yang tengah memotret _sunrise._ Kyuhyun membuka _Smartphone_ nya, mencari suatu gambar yang pernah di potretnya di Sungai Han.

Setelah menemukan gambar itu, Kyuhyun memperhatikannya cukup lama kemudian kembali menatap seseorang yang sedang melihat hasil jepretannya. Ini benar-benar _déjà vu_ dan akankah orang yang di potretnya di Sungai Han adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ada di depannya? Pemuda di depan Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata hitamnya, matanya menatap penampilan Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah sedang Kyuhyun bergumam pelan menatap wajah pemuda yang dikenalnya itu

" Kim Kibum?"

TBC

 **Thanks To:**

 **cuttiekyu/Tiktiktik/sofyanayunita1/Kim Nayeon/hyunnie02/kyu choco/Shin Ririn1013/hae96/dd/angel sparkyu/annishi/Shofie Kim/Desviana407/wkslv/jihyunelf/pukihh/kyu324/mifta cinya/MinGyuTae00/Azzahra Park/Eka Elf/Melani/rezy.k/gyuseong cho/Rheina Kyuhae/reiya zuanfu/indah indrawatibasmar/Yeri LiXiu/SheeHae/marthinicho/meotmeot/jenny hzb/chocosnow/Ihan/zero/gnagyu/nayy**

terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya

and semoga chap ini tdk mengecewakan.

buat yg baca review ne~

ada yg merasa namanya kekurangan titik?


	4. Chapter 4

_Cinta itu semakin jelas, semakin tampak, semakin menunjukkan dirinya dan semakin lama akan mempertipis keraguan_

Desclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME

BL, Typos, alurnya kecepetan dan banyak kekurangan lainnya

 **Don't Like Don't Bash!**

 _Kyuhyun tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya, ini seperti déjà vu. Dia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Seorang pemuda yang tengah memotret sunrise. Kyuhyun membuka Smartphonenya, mencari suatu gambar yang pernah di potretnya di Sungai Han._

 _Setelah menemukan gambar itu, Kyuhyun memperhatikannya cukup lama kemudian kembali menatap seseorang yang sedang melihat hasil jepretannya. Ini benar-benar déjà vu dan akankah orang yang di potretnya di Sungai Han adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ada di depannya? Pemuda di depan Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata hitamnya, matanya menatap penampilan Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah sedang Kyuhyun bergumam pelan menatap wajah pemuda yang dikenalnya itu_

 _" Kim Kibum?"_

 **Summer Or Snow**

 _ **chapter 4**_

"Selamat pagi Dokter Cho",Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung mendengar sapaan datar khas Kibum yang tidak terdengar ramah sama sekali bahkan wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Pagi Kim Kibum, aku tidak tau kita satu hotel"Kyuhyun mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Tapi aku tau Siwon menginap di sini"

"Oh,,, Kelihatannya kau suka _sunrise_ ",Kyuhyun mencoba berbasa-basi lagi.

"Kelihatannya kau juga suka",Kibum tersenyum tipis kemudian berbalik, kembali menatap matahari yang sudah terlihat sempurna.

"Ya, aku suka",Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kemudian berdiri di samping Kibum. _Namja_ manis itu melirik sebentar pada Kibum kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan, dia mulai gugup.

"Hm",Kibum bergumam pelan, mata hitam _namja_ itu focus pada hasil foto di kameranya.

Hening beberapa saat hingga Kyuhyun buka suara.

"Kibum",Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap Kibum yang ada di sampingnya. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin dia tanyakan.

Kibum tidak memberi respon panggilan Kyuhyun dengan suara tapi pandangannya dia fokuskan pada Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menghela nafas ketika mata Kibum menatap matanya, Kyuhyun menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, ada suatu perasaan aneh yang tidak di mengertinya muncul di dalam dada ketika menatap mata Kibum.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan intens wajah Kibum, Siwon memang lebih tampan dari Kibum tapi ada sesuatu hal dari wajah _namja_ di depannya ini yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa berpaling, suatu hal yang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Apa",Kibum buka suara ketika Kyuhyun malah terdiam menatapnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung.

"Itu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

"Soal apa"

"Soal pesan dan nomormu yang tersimpan di ponselku, bagaimana nomormu bisa tersimpan di ponselku padahal aku tidak pernah meminta nomormu dan apa arti pesanmu",Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Kibum terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Soal nomorku, mungkin kau pernah memintanya tapi kau lupa Dokter Cho dan untuk pesan"Kibum terdiam sebentar, menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya "Itu hanya iseng" Kibum mengedikkan bahu "tapi cari taulah maksudnya jika kau penasaran"

Kyuhyun merengut mendengar jawaban Kibum.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta nomormu Kim"

"Kau cerewet Dokter"Kyuhyun kembali merengut, dia bertanya seperti ini di bilang cerewet? dia kan hanya penasaran.

"Kau lucu Kibum, bertanya seperti ini kau bilang cerewet"

"Dokter Cho",Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun reflek memundurkan kepalanya.

" _Wae_?"Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup, bagaimana tidak gugup jika sekarang wajah Kibum sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kau belum cuci muka"

Hening~

Otak Kyuhyun terasa berjalan lambat untuk mencerna perkataan Kibum. Tadi Kibum bilang Kyuhyun belum cuci muka, belum cuci muka!

'Iya aku belum cuci muka, berarti sekarang wajahku terlihat bu…'

"Wajahmu terlihat lucu"

'..ruk'. Apa? Kibum bilang wajahnya terlihat lucu? Apa Kyuhyun tidak salah dengar?

"Apa?"Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Kibum, salah tingkah.

"Lupakan"Kibum ikut mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun. Dia tidak menyangka mengatakan Kyuhyun lucu, itu reflek ketika melihat rambut Kyuhyun yang acak-acakan, piyama berwarna hijau bermotif awan serta wajahnya yang jelas terlihat belum dibersihkan, wajah bangun tidur. Itu benar-benar terlihat lucu di mata Kibum.

Hening… mereka berdua sama-sama diam menatap pemandangan di hadapan mereka walaupun pikiran mereka entah berada di mana.

"Kapan kau akan pulang, Dokter",Memulai pembicaraan bukanlah gaya seorang Kim Kibum tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku ketika bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Nanti sore setelah pekerjaan Siwon selesai"

"Aku lupa kau dan Siwon sedang berkencan".Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Kibum yang membuat Kibum menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang lucu",Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi khasnya.

"Aku merasa lucu saat kau bilang aku dan Siwon berkencan",Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kibum, Kyuhyun sudah mulai merasa nyaman ketika bersama Kibum.

"Kami hanya pura-pura pacaran, hanya pura-pura pacaran di depan Heechul _Hyung_ "

"Oh",Kyuhyun merengut tanpa sadar ketika mendengar tanggapan Kibum.

'Hanya itu? hanya oh?' batin Kyuhyun jengkel, Kyuhyun kan menginginkan respon yang lebih.

"Mau jalan-jalan denganku"

"Hah?",Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Kibum mengajaknya jalan-jalan?.

"Menikmati jalanan China sebelum pulang",Kibum menatap Kyuhyun intens. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Kibum.

 **.**

 **.**

Jalanan Beijing pagi ini sangat ramai, tentu saja ramai karna hari ini hari selasa dan hari selasa masih termasuk dalam daftar hari sibuk. Di antara kepadatan jalan Beijing terlihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun sedang berjalan di tepi jalan di mana banyak sekali orang-orang yang berjalan kaki. Kyuhyun berjalan tenang sambil sesekali menikmati es krim pisang di tangannya sedang Kibum yang berjalan di samping Kyuhyun sesekali memotret objek yang menurutnya menarik dengan kamera yang selalu dibawanya.

"Aku kira Dokter tidak suka es krim, apalagi makan es krim sebelum sarapan" kata Kibum ketika matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang menikmati es krimnya dengan lahap.

"Aku sangat suka es krim karna setelah menikmati es krim, aku merasa lebih rileks" Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Aku lebih suka kopi" ucap Kibum, _namja_ itu mengarahkan kameranya pada para pejalan kaki yang sedang menyebrang jalan.

"Sudah kuduga"kata Kyuhyun, dia sudah menduga kalau Kibum suka kopi.

"Dokter Cho"

" _Mwo_?"Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kibum yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lihat wanita itu"Kibum menunjuk seorang wanita berpakain sangat mini yang duduk di halte bus tidak jauh dari mereka, beberapa lelaki hidung belang menatap si wanita yang berpakaian seksi itu dengan pandangan mesum mereka.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya, _namja_ manis itu tidak mengerti kenapa Kibum menyuruhnya untuk menatap wanita seksi itu.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang lebih menarik. Wanita itu atau Siwon" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Kibum.

"Menurutku?" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya"

"Siwon lebih menarik" Jawab Kyuhyun, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk lucu sambil menatap wanita seksi yang ditunjuk Kibum serta membayangkan wajah tampan Choi Siwon. Sedang Kibum, tanpa sadar _namja_ itu menyeringai. Dia hanya ingin menguji Kyuhyun, ingin tau Dokter muda itu tertarik pada laki-laki atau perempuan dan jawaban Kyuhyun sudah memperjelas semuanya. Dan sepertinya Kibum harus meminta maaf pada Siwon karna membawa-bawa nama _Hyung_ nya itu dalam hal ini.

"Tapi kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan pandangan bingungnya yang terlihat lucu.

"Hanya iseng" Kyuhyun merengut " kau mau sarapan" Kibum menunjuk sebuah Restaurant bergaya Eropa yang berada di seberang jalan.

"Boleh" Kyuhyun mengangguk, mereka kemudian menyebrang jalan untuk pergi ke Restauran Eropa tersebut untuk sarapan.

 **.**

 **.**

" Selamat pagi, silahkan memesan di sini" Kyuhyun dan Kibum di sambut ramah oleh pelayan Restaurant kemudian langsung memesan di tempat pemesanan makanan yang ditunjuk oleh si pelayan.

Setelah memesan, Kibum dan Kyuhyun langsung mencari tempat duduk. Ketika mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat duduk, mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk menikmati sarapannya dan sesekali menatap Smartphonenya. Dia mengenal orang itu.

"Itu Siwon" Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kibum. Iya, itu Siwon.

Kibum berjalan kearah Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Kibum langsung duduk begitu sampai di meja yang di tempati Siwon. Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya pada dua orang yang kini duduk di samping dan di depannya. _Namja_ tampan itu menatap Kibum dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Kalian di sini" Siwon menatap bingung pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun, 1,5 jam yang lalu kedua namja ini bilang akan pergi jalan-jalan.

"Kami mau sarapan, kau sengaja ke sini untuk sarapan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya, aku sarapan sekalian menunggu _client_ di sini" Jawab Siwon.

"Kibum" Siwon menatap serius pada Kibum.

"Apa"

" _Appa_ berniat menjodohkanmu, kau harus menolak ya" Kibum menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Aku memang selalu menolak"

"Ini beda Kibum, kali ini aku sudah berjanji pada _Appa_. Jika kau mau menerima perjodohan ini maka aku bersedia dijodohkan dengan siapapun, jadi kau harus menolaknya anggap saja ini sebagai tanda baktimu pada _Hyung_ mu" Siwon menatap penuh harap pada Kibum sedangkan Kibum hampir tertawa mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Baiklah, aku pasti menolaknya"

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf Kyuhyun, karna aku tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan _Hyung_ mu" Yunho menatap bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kini sedang berada di meja makan keluarga Choi, sedang makan malam bersama keluarga Choi. Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Kibum pulang bersamaan dari China dan sampai di Korea 1 jam yang lalu.

"Tidak apa-apa _Samchon_ , _Samchon_ pasti sibuk" Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia mengerti sesibuk apa seorang pengusaha besar sekelas Choi Yunho.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kalian akan bertemu di China"Jaejoong menatap Siwon, Kibum dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Kami juga tidak menyangka _Umma_ "Siwon tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Heh anak nakal, kau tau kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" _Halmoni_ Choi menatap tajam pada Kibum yang sedang serius pada makan malamnya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi _Halmoni_ " Kibum tersenyum tulus pada sang _Halmoni_ membuat _Halmoni_ Choi menghela nafas pelan. Yunho, Jaejoong dan Siwon tersenyum kecil, mereka sangat tau _Halmoni_ itu cepat sekali luluh jika diberikan senyum dan kata sayang.

"Oh iya Kibum" Kibum menatap Yunho yang menatapnya dengan serius, firasat Kibum tidak enak.

"Kau tau Kwon _Samchon_?" Kibum mengernyit bingung, Kwon _Samchon_? Kibum merasa tidak pernah mendengar nama itu atau mungkin dia lupa pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Aku tidak tau _, Appa_ "

"Dia pemilik perusahaan air minum, salah satu orang yang tau tentangmu dan Siwon. Kau pernah bertemu dengannya sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu" Kibum mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Yunho, dia benar-benar tidak ingat tentang Kwon _Samchon_ itu.

"Dia punya seorang putri" Kibum menghentikan makannya, dia mulai paham arah pembicaraan Yunho.

"Lalu" Kibum bertanya dengan suara dinginnya.

"Nama putrinya Kwon Yuri, _Appa_ rasa dia cocok denganmu"

" _Appa_ mu tidak berniat menjodohkanmu" Ucap _Halmoni_ Choi sedangkan Jaejoong yang duduk di samping Kibum mengelus lengan putranya itu.

"Tidak masalah, aku bersedia dijodohkan"

 _Halmoni_ Choi serta Jaejoong menatap Kibum dengan sedikit menganga, tidak percaya dengan jawaban Kibum. Yunho awalnya membulatkan matanya kaget namun kemudian tersenyum senang bahkan tertawa karna bahagia mendengar jawaban Kibum. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya menatap Kibum sedangka Siwon buru-buru meminum air putih di depannya setelah tersedak hebat(?) mendengar jawaban Kibum, Siwon menatap tajam pada Kibum sedang yang di tatap hanya menyeringai pada Siwon.

TBC

 **Thanks To:**

 **melani s khadijah-** **sofyanayunita1-** **MinGyuTae00-cuttiekyu-widiantini9-** **Rezy k-Tiktiktik-mifta cinya-** **Desviana407-** **jenny hzb-** **indah indrawatibasmar-kiichan elpeu-liestie ajhah-** **kyu324-** **Shin Ririn1013-hae96-Shofie Kim-gnagyu-Hanna Shinjiseok-Eka Elf-gyuseong cho-Uchiha Ukekyu-angel sparkyu-martinicho27-hyunnie02-Yeri LiXiu-Azzahra Park-Kim Nayeon-kzerokun-cho leokyu07-phn19-cuya8897-reiya zuanfu-sayangsemuamembersuju-pukkih-pesimiss1988-Lovekihyun-kyunihae**

terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya,

mian jika chap ini pendek dan tdk sesuai harapan.

buat yg baca review ne~

salam magic


	5. Chapter 5

_Arrrgh! aku merasa... gila?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak masalah, aku bersedia dijodohkan"

 _Halmoni_ Choi serta Jaejoong menatap Kibum dengan sedikit menganga, tidak percaya dengan jawaban Kibum. Yunho awalnya membulatkan matanya kaget namun kemudian tersenyum senang bahkan tertawa karna bahagia mendengar jawaban Kibum. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya menatap Kibum sedangka Siwon buru-buru meminum air putih di depannya setelah tersedak hebat(?) mendengar jawaban Kibum, Siwon menatap tajam pada Kibum sedang yang di tatap hanya menyeringai pada Siwon.

"Kau serius?" Yunho menatap Kibum dengan penuh harap.

"Ya" Kibum mengangguk "Aku bersedia dijodohkan jika Siwon bersedia dijodohkan"

Hening~ Yunho terlihat sedang mencerna ucapan Kibum sedang Siwon melempar satu buah pisang ke pangkuan Kibum. Siwon kesal. Kibum mengerjainya.

"Kalian kerjasama?" Yunho menatap kesal dua putranya. Jaejoong dan _Halmoni_ Choi tertawa sedang Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan hampir tertawa melihat Yunho yang menjewer telinga kedua putranya.

 ** _Summer Or Snow_**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

"Semakin hari _Halmoni_ semakin sehat dan cantik" _Halmoni_ Cho tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, semakin hari cucu-cucuku semakin dewasa jadi aku juga harus semakin sehat agar aku dapat menyaksikan mereka menikah nantinya" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil merapikan alat-alat kedokteran yang tadi dipakainya untuk memeriksa kesehatan Nyonya besar Choi.

"Mm _Halmoni_ " Ada nada keraguan pada suara Kyuhyun.

" _Mwo?" Halmoni_ Choi tersenyum pada Kyuhyun

"Wanita itu… siapa?" Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah foto yang terpajang di atas televise di dalam kamar _Halmoni_ Choi. Ini pertamakalinya Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar _Halmoni_ Choi dan pertama kalinya juga dia melihat foto wanita yang terpajang di atas televise itu.

"Foto itu ada juga di kamar Kibum, Siwon juga Yunho dan Jaejoong. Itu foto mendiang _Umma_ Siwon"

" _Mwo!_?" Mata Kyuhyun membulat. Kaget.

"Bukankah, Jaejoong _Imo_ …"

"Bukankah kau seorang Dokter, Kyuhyun?" Pertanyaan _Halmoni_ Choi terasa saperti sebuah sindiran untuk Kyuhyun namun ketika melihat wajahnya, _Halmoni_ Choi menampakkan sebuah senyum bukan wajah menyindir.

"Bukankah _namja_ tidak bisa hamil?" Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Wanita di dalam foto itu adalah istri pertama Yunho, namanya Han Jimin. Dia meninggal saat melahirkan Siwon. Lima tahun kemudian Yunho tiba-tiba datang membawa Jaejoong. Aku sangat kaget ketika dia mengutarakan maksudnya untuk menikah dengan Jaejoong" _Halmoni_ Choi tersenyum pada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung.

"Awalnya aku menentang niat Yunho untuk menikahi Jaejoong namun melihat ketulusan mereka aku luluh apalagi ketika aku melihat Kibum kecil. Nasibnya sama dengan Siwon, ditinggalkan ibunya tanpa pernah melihat langsung sosok yang melahirkan mereka"

"Aku tidak menyesal merestui mereka karna aku mendapatkan menantu yang sangat baik seperti menantuku sebelumnya"

"Jadi, _Halmoni_ merestui… _gay_?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak masalah, tapi aku tidak ingin cucu-cucuku menikah dengan sesama pria" Kyuhyun mengangguk paham tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal hatinya.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Kyuhyun menatap malas pada pintu ruang kerjanya yang di ketuk, dia sedang malas menerima tamu apalagi sudah diluar jam kerjanya seperti ini.

"Masuk" Tapi Kyuhyun tetap harus menerimanya kan.

"Selamat sore Kyu" Alis Kyuhyun bertaut melihat seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Choi Siwon, dengan masih menggunakan pakaian kerjanya tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun.

"Siwon? ada apa?" Kyuhyun jadi ingat saat pertama kali bertemu Siwon, saat Siwon datang kemari.

"Hanya ingin mengunjungimu" Siwon mengedikkan bahunya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau meninggalkan pekerjaan di kantormu hanya untuk mengunjungiku?"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Dokter" Siwon tersenyum lebar sedang Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Bukankah percaya diri itu perlu?" Siwon tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ya dan aku ke sini untuk mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

Kyuhyun mengernyit "Kemana?"

"Ke pameran foto, hari ini Kibum melakukan pameran jadi aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana"

"Aku kan tidak diundang"Siwon kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau fikir aku diundang?"

"Kau tidak diundang?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan kening mengernyit bingung. Siwon itu kan saudara Kibum-walau bukan saudara kandung- tapi seharusnya Kibum mengundangnya kan.

"Tentu diundang. Dengan sebuah pesan singkat" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan Siwon.

"Jadi, kau mau ikut kan?" Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Siwon yang membuat Siwon tersenyum senang.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdecak kagum begitu memasuki tempat pameran Kibum. Tempat ini sangat luas dan orang-orang yang hadir tentu saja sangat banyak.

"Apa Kibum sangat terkenal?" Siwon tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terkesan polos.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Siwon balik bertanya dengan senyuman jahil pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia sangat terkenal" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil melihat foto yang di pajang di pameran itu.

"Ya, dia terkenal" Siwon mengangguk "Aku tidak menyangka akan ada orang sebanyak ini, ini pameran pertamanya"

"Hah?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan bertanya "Kau serius ini pameran pertamanya?"

"Iya, ini pameran pertamanya"

"Luar biasa" Kyuhyun berdecak kagum. Mata _namja_ manis itu kemudian menyipit melihat sebuah foto yang dia rasa objek dalam foto tersebut sangat _familiar_. Sebuah foto dengan objek seorang pemuda yang berdiri memunggungi kamera terlihat sedang menikmati pemandangan di depannya, pemandangan sebuah sungai, pemuda dalam foto tersebut mengenakan mantel warna biru dongker.

"Kenapa pemuda di dalam foto itu terlihat mirip denganmu ya?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Siwon ketika mendengar ucapan pemuda berlesung pipi itu. Siwon terlihat fokus menatap foto yang di pajang di depannya.

"Iya, aku juga merasa mirip dengan pemuda di foto itu" Kyuhyun bergumam, dia perlu menanyakan ini pada Kibum. Dia ingat, dia pernah berdiri di tepi Sungai Han dengan mantel berwarna biru dongker tiga hari setelah kepergian ayahnya.

"Kalian ke sini bersama?" Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak kemudian menoleh keasal suara yang tadi menyapanya dan Siwon.

"Ya, aku datang ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjemput Kyuhyun"

" _Halmoni_ … Jae _Imo_ " Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada _Halmonie_ Choi dan juga Jaejoong yang tadi menyapa Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

" _Mian_ Kyu, _Imo_ lupa memberitaumu tentang pameran ini karna _Imo_ juga baru tau tadi pagi. Kau tau bagaimana Kibum?, dia suka sekali membawa berita mendadak, suka sekali membuat kejutan" Jaejoong mengeluh dengan wajah kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa _Imo_ " Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Bahkan daritadi dia sibuk sekali dengan orang lain tapi sama sekali tidak menyapa keluarganya" _Halmoni_ Choi juga ikut menggerutu kesal.

" _Mian_ cantik, karna aku kurang memberimu perhatian" _Halmoni_ Choi berjingkat kaget ketika Kibum tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Siwon tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut neneknya sedang Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Kau mengagetkanku" _Halmoni_ Choi menepuk pelan pipi kiri Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Aku merasa iri melihat kemesraan mereka _Umma_ " Siwon memasang wajah memelas sambil memeluk Jaejoong dari samping. Jaejoong tertawa pelan sambil mengusap tangan Siwon yang melingkar di perutnya. _Halmoni_ Choi ikut tertawa sedang Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung.

"Ayo kita berkeliling" Jaejoong mengajak Siwon yang dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh Siwon.

"Ayo Kyu, ikut dengan kami" Jaejoong mengajak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, kau di sini saja Kyuhyun" _Halmoni_ berkata pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung pada Jaejoong "Aku di sini saja, _Imo_ "

"Baiklah" Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian pergi berkeliling dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun memilih tidak ikut Jaejoong dan Siwon karna dia ingin mencari kesempatan bicara berdua dengan Kibum. Menanyakan tentang foto yang tadi dilihatnya dengan Siwon, foto yang terpajang tepat di belakangnya.

"Selamat atas pameranmu, Kibum" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus pada Kibum yang masih memeluk _Halmoni_ Choi.

"Hm, terimakasih" Kibum tersenyum tipis yang malah membuat Kyuhyun merasa canggung.

" _Halmoni_ senang karena kalian terlihat sudah dekat" _Halmoni_ Choi tersenyum pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu kami dekat" Kibum malah bertanya pada sang nenek.

"Iya, kau menganggap dirimu dan Kyuhyun tidak dekat? sudahlah _Halmoni_ mau berkeliling lagi" _Halmoni_ Choi melepas tangan Kibum yang melingkar di perutnya. Ibu dari Choi Yunho itu hendak pergi dari hadapan Kibum dan Kyuhyun namun baru selangkah _Halmoni_ berbalik menatap Kibum.

"Kibum, kau bilang _Halmoni_ cantik tapi kenapa aku tidak melihat fotoku satupun di sini?"

"Aku tidak suka memotret wanita cantik, tidak laku dijual" Kibum menyeringai sedang _Halmoni_ menggerutu kesal kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa kau keterlaluan" Kibum menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Kibum mengedikkan bahu tak peduli "Aku tau _Halmoni_ "

"Terserah kau saja, dan Kibum…"

"Hm" Kibum bergumam pelan, matanya fokus melihat orang-orang yang menikmati hasil fotonya.

"Ini foto siapa?" Kibum menoleh pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah foto yang tadi dilihat Kyuhyun dengan Siwon.

"Menurutmu itu siapa" Kibum balik bertanya, wajahnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

"Aku yang bertanya Kibum" Kyuhyun menatap kesal pada Kibum.

"Aku ingin kau menebak"

"Bukankah kau bukan orang yang suka basa-basi"

"Tapi aku sedang ingin basa-basi" Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati, kenapa _namja_ di depannya ini menyebalkan sekali.

"Kau menyebalkan Kim" Kibum tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Banyak yang bilang begitu"

"Hah~" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal. Kibum jadi cerewet.

"Jika aku bilang _namja_ di foto itu adalah kau, bagaimana"

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya pada Kibum "Aku sudah menduga itu diriku" Kyuhyun memasang wajah angkuh kemudian memasang wajah mencibir pada Kibum "Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau mengidolakanku hingga diam-diam mengambil fotoku"

"Periksa ponselmu dan lihat baik-baik, bukankah kau juga mengidolakanku hingga diam-diam mengambil fotoku"

" _Mwo_?" Kyuhyun mengernyit sedang Kibum menyeriangai.

"Kau…" Kyuhyun menunjuk Kibum kemudian membuka ponselnya sendiri. Mencari suatu gambar yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Ini kau?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan gambar yang ada di ponselnya ke hadapan Kibum. Gambar pemuda yang ada di jembatan sedang memotret _sunrise_.

"Mungkin"

"Kau…"Kyuhyun kembali menunjuk Kibum namun dia terlihat ragu untuk mengucapkan apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Mau ikut ke Club malam? aku dan Siwon akan pergi"

" _Mwo_?" Kyuhyun kembali mengernyit bingung, Kim Kibum ini benar-benar.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasa sedikit pusing ketika memasuki tempat ini, di mana musik diputar begitu keras dan semakin pusing ketika melihat para wanita dan pria meliukkan badan mereka di lantai dansa. Bisa dibilang dia menyesal menerima tawaran Kibum untuk ke Club malam, dia lebih tertarik dengan buku kedokterannya daripada hal seperti ini. Jujur saja ini pertamakalinya dia datang ketempat seperti ini dan tempat ini langsung membuatnya menyesal mendatanginya. Hanya satu hal yang dia sukai dari tempat ini, yaitu sesuatu yang dipegangnya sekarang, _wine_. Kyuhyun suka _wine_ terutama _red_ _wine_ , dulu dia sering minum bersama dengan _Appa_ nya. Dia jadi sedih lagi mengingat wajah _Appa_ nya.

"Kau terlihat tidak menikmati tempat ini, Kyu" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Siwon yang berbicara dengan sedikit berteriak padanya. Menoba mengalahkan suara musik yang masuk ke telinga Kyuhyun dengan suaranya sendiri.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini"

"Kalau aku, ini yang ketiga kalinya" Siwon tidak memesan apapun, dia bilang tidak haus dan sedang tidak ingin memakan apapun.

"Kalau dia pasti sering" Kyuhyun berkata lebih pelan di telinga Siwon sambil ujung matanya melirik Kibum yang duduk di samping kiri Siwon. Kibum terlihat begitu menikmati minumanya yang berwarna bening namun jelas itu bukan air putih.

Siwon tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mendengarmu Cho"Kyuhyun bergidik mendengar suara Kibum. Tidak menyangka Kibum akan mendengar, telinga _namja_ itu tajam sekali. Siwon tertawa lebih keras.

"Hahaha, aku jadi ingin ke kamar mandi" Siwon bangun dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah kerumunan orang yang sedang berdansa.

'Ke kamar mandi harus melewati lantai dansa?' Pikir Kyuhyun, dia langsung bergidik membayangkan dirinya melewati kerumunan orang yang berdansa seperti tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Hai Kibum, kau kemana saja. Beberapa minggu ini tidak pernah terlihat" Seorang wanita dengan tubuh dan pakaian seksi tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Kibum sambil membelai pipi pemuda itu.

"Aku sibuk" Kibum menepis pelan tangan si wanita.

"Kau membawa temanmu?" Kyuhyun merasa risih ketika _yeoja_ yang menghampiri Kibum menatap dirinya dari bawah sampai atas dengan pandangan menggoda.

Kibum menyeringai "Dia Dokter dan sangat tau bahwa _sex_ bebas itu berbahaya. Jadi jangan berharap, Hyuna"

Si wanita yang dipanggil Hyuna berdecak kesal tapi kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Dokter, kau mau menghabiskan malam denganku?" Hyuna mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun dengan suara serta tatapan seksinya.

"Aku tidak tertarik" Hyuna menggerutu kesal ketika Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah kearah lain.

"Pergilah Hyuna. Cari oranglain" Pandangan Hyuna kembali pada Kibum.

"Bagaimana kalau denganmu?" Kali ini Hyuna melancarkan aksinya pada Kibum.

" _No_ "

"Aish, aku menggodamu hampir 2 tahun tapi kau tidak tertarik sama sekali" Hyuna menggerutu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Kibum tersenyum tipis melihat Hyuna. Dia menganggap Hyuna itu temannya. Teman baik. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir untuk tidur dengan Hyuna.

"Dia temanmu?"

"Hm" Kibum berguamam pelan yang sama sekali tidak didengar oleh Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun tidak bertanya lagi.

"Dokter Cho" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Kibum namun Kibum justru lebih fokus menatap kearah lantai dansa.

"Kau pernah berciuman?"

"Hah?" Kyuhyun hanya menganga mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Kibum terlihat menghela nafas. Meletakkan minumannya di meja Bar di belakangnya kemudian beranjak pergi kearah lantai dansa. Awalnya Kyuhyun bingung namun kebingungannya langsung terjawab begitu melihat Kibum kembali dengan merangkul Siwon yang terlihat tak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan panik. Khawatir dengan keadaan Siwon.

"Dia kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Mabuk" Kibum mendudukkan Siwon di salah satu kursi kemudian merebahkan kepala Hyungnya itu di meja Bar.

"Kenapa bisa, bukankah dia tidak minum?"

Kibum mengedikkan bahunya lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi samping Siwon, di depan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berdiri menatap khawatir pada Siwon.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

Awalnya Kyuhyun mengernyit namun akhirnya dia ingat apa pertanyaan Kibum "Soal ciuman?" Kibum mengangguk.

"Tentu saja pernah" Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga "Dari kelas 2 _Senior High School_ , aku sering berciuman dengan kekasihku"

"Perempuan?"

"Tentu saja"Kyuhyun menatap sebal pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau pernah berciuman dengan laki-laki?"

" _Mwo_?"

Kibum menyeringai lalu menarik pinggang Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya hingga Dokter 25 tahun itu menunduk, wajah Kibum sangat dekat dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Kibum msedikit mendongak menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan, entah kenapa wajahnya terasa panas. Kibum semakin menyeringai. Tangan kirinya melepas pinggang Kyuhyun kemudian menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun hingga bibir kedua _namja_ itu bersentuhan. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, terkejut.

Kibum menatap intens mata Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum tipis kemudian menggigit pelan bibir bawah Kyuhyun lalu melepasnya. Kyuhyun masih diam pada posisinya semula, bahkan Kibum sudah melepas tangannya dari pinggang dan tengkuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun sadar dari rasa terkejutnya ketika Siwon tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Kyuhyun berdiri tegak kemudian menatap Siwon yang kini menatapnya dengan setengah sadar. Mata _namja_ itu hanya terbuka sedikit.

"Kyuhyun" Siwon menunjuk Kyuhyun "Aku menyukaimu" dan Kyuhyun rasa Siwon hanya meracau karna mabuk sedang Kibum menatap intens pada Siwon.

TBC

aku ingat kata-kata seorang senior di organisasi kampus : ketika kamu menulis kemudian menemukan jalan buntu di tengah cerita, kamu punya dua pilihan. pertama, berbalik dan kedua menghancurkan penghalang di depanmu.

menghancurkan penghalangnya itu lho… susah banget hehe#jadicurhat

"Aku tdk suka memotret wanita cantik, tidak laku dijual" Ini salahsatu kata2 seorang bpk guru fotografi XD.

Okey

 **Thanks To:**

 **Kim Nayeon-Kyunihae-Rezy. K-Hyunnie02-widiantini9-cuttiekyu-octa918-vitriix. nevormiia-cho loekyu0—Desviana407-ZeeAll-sofyanayunita1-jenny. hzb-Risma-Azzahra Park-mumtazun nisaa-Yeri LiXiu-Shofie Kim-angel sparkyu-Hanna Shinjiseok-marthincho27-Shin Ririn1013-jihyunelf-melanie. s. Khadijah-Kliieff19-indah. indrawatibasmar-SriKencana-Uchiha UkeKyu-BebbieKyu-kyuu324-Eka Elf-gyuseong cho-phn19-De208-pukihh-rheina. kyuhae-Ly Sparkyu-ariyanindud. aya-hae96-ressalini-bulantaurus-Liozy-Emon204**

erimakasih banyak atas reviewnya,

semoga ini tdk mengecewakan.

#Happy Saturday Night

hahahehehohohihihuhu.


	6. Chapter 6

_Summer Or Snow Chapter 6_

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

"Selamat pagi tuan muda Choi" Siwon sedikit meringis mendengar sapaan _Halmoni_ nya yang tersenyum padanya. Dia merasa malu juga karna bangun kesiangan dan disambut dengan tatapan semua yang ada di ruang makan.

"Kalian belum sarapan?" Siwon mendudukan dirinya di samping Kibum, di depan Jaejoong.

"Seseorang membuat kami menunda sarapan kami" Ini sindiran dari sang _Halmoni_ untuknya.

"Kalian bisa makan duluan" Siwon membela diri yang hanya di balas helaan nafas oleh _Halmoni_ Choi. Faktanya wanita paruh baya itu terlalu menyayangi cucunya hingga tidak ingin sang cucu sarapan sendirian.

"Maaf _Halmoni_ " Siwon mengelus tangan sang nenek sambil tersenyum manis membuat neneknya ikut tersenyum manis.

"Ayo sarapan" Yunho sebagai kepala keluarga memimpin sarapan pagi itu.

"Jangan ulangi lagi yang tadi malam, untung saja kau bersama Kibum, jadi ada yang bisa membawamu pulang" _Halmoni_ menatap Siwon dengan pandangan menegur.

"Iya _Halmoni_ , tidak akan kuulangi" Siwon mengangguk patuh.

"Ini janji ketigamu, Siwon" Siwon hanya meringis mendengar perkataan _Halmoni_. Ini memang janji ketiganya untuk tidak mabuk. Tiga kali dia ke bar dan selalu berakhir dengan keadaan yang sama.

"Sudahlah _Umma_ , Siwon perginya juga dengan Kibum kan" Jaejoong berkata lembut, membela Siwon yang membuat Siwon mengangguk setuju. Dia tidak pernah pergi sendiri, dia selalu dengan Kibum.

"Terserahlah" Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah merajuk ibunya.

"Kau tambah cantik saja, _Umma_ " Dan mencoba menggombali sang ibu yang tengah merajuk.

"Tentu saja" _Halmoni_ Choi tersenyum bangga membuat orang-orang di meja makan itu tersenyum geli kecuali Kibum tentunya.

"Oh ya Kibum, selamat atas pameranmu. _Appa_ belum sempat mengucapkan selamat dan apa kau ingin sesuatu dari _Appa_?" Yunho menatap Kibum yang daritadi hanya serius dengan makanannya.

"Terimakasih, aku tidak ingin apapun" Yunho menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kibum. Padahal dia berniat mengabulkan apapun yang Kibum inginkan selama dia mampu memenuhinya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin apapun?" Yunho bertanya sekali lagi. Kibum terlihat berfikir kemudian melirik sekilas pada Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum air putihnya setelah itu kembali menatap sang _Appa_.

"Aku akan memintanya suatu saat nanti" Yunho tertawa mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"Maksudmu, ini seperti hutang yang akan kau tagih suatu saat nanti?"

Kibum mengedikkan bahu "Anggap saja begitu"

"Baiklah" Yunho mengangguk.

"Oh ya, aku bermimpi aneh" Siwon menatap serius pada Kibum.

" _Wae_ " Kibum mengernyit ketika Siwon menatapnya.

"Aku memimpikan kau Kibum"

"Mimpi apa? kalian mimpi membuat sebuah boyband? atau duo grup tampan?" _Halmoni_ tersenyum pada kedua cucunya. Dia pernah menghayal kedua cucu tampannya menjadi seorang _idol_.

"Bukan _Halmoni_ " Siwon menggeleng "Aku bermmpi, Kibum dan Kyuhyun ciuman"

Uhuk

Kyuhyun langsung tersedak waffle yang di makannya sedang Kibum? wajahnya tetap _flat_ tanpa ekspresi apapun namun entah apa yang dipikirkan _namja_ itu sekarang.

"Wonie kau ini, lihat Kyuhyun jadi tersedak" Jaejoong menatap tajam pada Siwon sambil menyodorkan segelas airputih dan menepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aku serius, mimpi itu terasa nyata" Siwon meminum airputih di depannya. Wajahnya tetap serius menatap Kibum dan Kibum balik menatap Siwon dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sangat nyata" Siwon menekan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kibum.

"Sudahlah, mimpimu aneh sekali" Yunho menatap kedua putranya. Dia merasakannya. Ada ketegangan dari tatapan mereka.

"Ya, mimpimu aneh sekali" Kyuhyun berkata pelan.

"Ya. sangat aneh" Siwon tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Yunho menghela nafas pelan 'Baigamana ini?' batinnya.

.

.

"Lihatlah mereka keren sekali" Junsu berdecak kagum melihat empat orang _namja_ yang sedang bermain basket. Di lapangan basket keluarga Choi, Yunho, Jaejoong, Siwon serta Kibum sedang bermain basket dengan hanya menggunakan celana sebatas lutut tanpa atasan, mereka toples. Menampilkan tubuh indah mereka. Ya, walaupun Jaejoong berada di posisi 'bawah' namun tubuhnya juga bisa dibilang cukup _manly_.

Kyuhyun, Junsu dan juga Changmin kini berada di dapur. Dapur berlapis kaca itu langsung menampilkan halaman belakang tempat empat anggota keluarga Choi bermain basket.

"Apalagi tuan muda Siwon" Junsu tersenyum malu menatap Siwon yang terlihat _sexy_ di matanya.

"Kau sangat mengagumi Siwon ya" Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping kiri Junsu tersenyum geli.

"Ya, lihatlah dia sangat tampan" Junsu tersenyum lebar.

"Tuan muda Kibum jauh lebih tampan" Komentar Changmin yang duduk di samping kiri Kyuhyun.

"Dia sangat keren" Lanjut namja jangkung itu.

"Tuan muda Siwon jauh lebih keren" Junsu menatap sinis pada Changmin. Di mata namja imut itu Siwonlah yang paling keren.

"Kalau kau lebih suka siapa Kyu? tuan muda Kibum atau tuan muda Siwon?" Junsu beralih menatap Kyuhyun dan Changmin juga menatap penuh minat menanti jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Hm? aku?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri sedang Junsu dan Changmin mengangguk berbarengan. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan Kibum yang tengah bermain basket secara bergantian. Jika dia ditanya yang mana yang lebih dia sukai maka jawabannya adalah siapa ya? Dia punya jawabannya namun tidak berniat mengatakannya pada Junsu dan Changmin.

"Aku tidak tau" Kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Matanya masih tetap mengamati Siwon dan Kibum. Tadi malam dia tidak menarik diri ketika Kibum menciumnya bukan berarti karna dia punya rasa pada Kibum. Anggap saja saat itu dia sangat shock namun setelah itu Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Dan itulah yang Kyuhyun tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak mempermasalahkan Kibum menciumnya.

"Tidak tau?" Junsu dan Changmin saling pandang.

"Mereka punya kelebihan masing-masing dan mereka sama-sama menarik"

Junsu dan Changmin mengangguk.

"Ada hal yang kita tidak temukan pada Siwon tapi kita temukan pada Kibum dan ada hal yang tidak ada pada Kibum bisa kita temukan pada Siwon"

"Ya, kau benar. Berarti kau tertarik pada keduanya" Junsu tersenyum jahil pada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan egois harus tetap memilih" Changmin ikut tersenyum jahil.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih." Kyuhyun merasa kesal padaJunsu dan orang itu berkata seolah-olah Kyuhyun diperebutkan oleh Siwon dan Kibum. Junsu dan Changmin justru tertawa melihat wajah kesal Kyuhyun.

"Ya Tuhan, pangeran datang kemari" Junsu berbinar-binar melihat Siwon yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Dia sangat seksi" Junsu bergumam pelan. Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat Junsu tidak berkedip menatap Siwon.

Junsu langsung bediri ketika Siwon sudah sampai di dekatnya "Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Tuan muda?" Junsu tersenyum manis sedang Changmin hanya mengangguk sopan pada Siwon, sekedar menyapa.

"Tidak" Siwon menggeleng "duduklah lagi"

"Saya akan mengambilkan anda air putih" walaupun Siwon berkata tidak Junsu tetap mengambilkan air minum untuk tuan muda yang dikaguminya itu.

"Kenapa kau berhenti bermain, yang lain belum berhenti"

"Aku sudah lelah" Siwon tersenyum pada Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di kursi tempat Junsu duduk tadi.

"Ini tuan muda"

"Terimakasih Junsu" Siwon tersenyum menerima satu gelas air putih dingin yang dibawakan Junsu.

"Sama-sama tuan muda" Junsu tersenyum manis kemudian mengambil kursi lain untuk duduk di samping Changmin.

"Oh ya Kyu" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun mengernyit. Membalas tatapan Siwon.

"Kau tau, aku merasa tidak asing denganmu"

"Tentu saja, aku kan sudah cukup lama tinggal di sini"

"Bukan itu Kyu. Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu entah kenapa aku merasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Apa kita memang pernah bertemu? sebelum kau jadi dokter di sini?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sebentar kemudian mengedikkan bahunya "Mungkin saja kita pernah bertemu di jalan atau kau pernah ke rumah sakit tempatku bekerja"

Siwon mengangguk beberapa kali "Ya. Mungkin saja. Ingatanku memang buruk sekali"

"Kau mau aku periksa?" Sebagai Dokter pribadi, Kyuhyun merasa harus perhatian pada kesehatan seluruh anggota keluarga ini.

"Tidak perlu" Siwon tersenyum, merasa sangat senang karna Kyuhyun begitu perhatian padanya.

"Bilang padaku jika ada keluhan apapun"

"Pasti. Gomawo Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum "Itu sudah kewajibanku"

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali terkagum-kagum ketika memasuki perpustakaan keluarga Choi. Perpustakaan ini sangat besar bahkan tidak kalah dari perpustakaan kota dan mungkin saja koleksi bukunya juga tidak kalah lengkap dari perpustakaan kota. Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya besedekap di depan dada.

"Buku apa yang harus ku baca?" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. Dia perg ke sini atas rekomendasi _Halmoni_ Choi karna _Halmoni_ melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat bosan dia menyarankan Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan Kyuhyun mengiyakannya tapi sampai di sini dia malah bingung akan membaca buku apa.

"Dokter Cho" Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya kaget sambil menatap tajam pada Kibum yang tadi menyapanya.

"Kau membuatku kaget" Kyuhyun masih mengelus dadanya sedang Kibum hanya mengedikkan bahu kemudian duduk di salahsatu sofa ruangan tersebut dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangannya.

"Kibum" Sepertinya Kyuhyun perlu bertanya pada Kibum.

"Hm"Kibum bergumam pelan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

Kyuhyun diam. Tadinya Kyuhyun ingin bertanya pada Kibum, apa di sini ada buku kedokteran atau apapun itu yang menyangkut medis tapi Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Dia ingin membaca yang lain. Sebuah cerita romance, novel mungkin?

"Apa di sini ada novel" Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar memutuskan bertanya tentang novel. Dia jarang membaca novel semenjak menekuni kedokteran. Terakhir dia membaca novel, kapan ya? mungkin SMA.

"Ada"

"Di rak sebelah mana?"

Kibum menurunkan buku yang dibacanya, meletakkannya di meja di depannya kemudian berdiri.

"Ikut aku" Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Kibum, mereka melewati berapa rak buku kemudian sampa di rak paling ujung, di sebelah kiri dekat jendela kaca.

"Ternyata banyak sekali" Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk ketika Kibum menunjukkan dua rak besar yang isinya novel semua.

"Kami semua suka membaca tapi untuk novel. Hanya _Umma_ yang suka" Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kibum.

"Berarti semua novel ini adalah koleksi Jae _Imo_?" Kibum mengangguk.

"Bisa kau rekomendasikan sebuah novel untukku?" Kyuhyun sudah lama tidak membaca novel jadi kurang tau novel apa yang sedang terkenal saat ini maka dari itu dia meminta rekomendasi dari Kibum. Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa bahwa tadi Kibum mengatakan hanya Jaejoong saja yang suka novel jadi jelas Kibum tidak suka. Jadi kemungkinan besar dia juga tidak tau novel yang bagus.

"Aku tidak tau novel yang bagus" Kibum menggerakkan tangannya mengambil sebuah buku besampul biru yang berada di rak paling atas. Rak paling atas hanya terdiri dari lima buku yang kesemuanya bersampul biru. Kibum mengamati sejenak buku yang diambilnya, mungkin memastikan bahwa buku yang diambilnya adalah buku yang tepat.

"Hanya lima buku itu yang pernah kubaca" Kibum menyerahkan buku yang diambilnya tadi pada Kyuhyun "Dan bisa di bilang itu adalah seri pertama dari kelimanya" Kibum menunjuk buku yang sekarang sedang diamati Kyuhyun.

"Choi Jaejoong?" Kyuhyun menatap bertanya pada Kibum. SebeCover buku yang saat ini dipegang oleh Kyuhyun sangat sederhana. Hanya berwarna biru tanpa hiasan apapun dan tanpa warna lain. Tertulis judulnya dan nama Choi Jaejoong dibawah judul. Bukankah itu menunjukkan bahwa Choi Jaejoong adalah pengarangnya. Tadinya Kyuhyun ingin menanyakan judulnya yang entah Bahasa apa kepada Kibum tapi dia lebih tertarik memastikan penulis buku yang dipegangnya ini.

"Jae _Imo_ seorang penulis novel?"

"Mungkin" Kibum mengedikkan bahu. "Buku itu di tulis olehnya namun bukan untuk dipublikasikan. Itu hanya untuk koleksi pribadi"

"Oh" Kyuhyun menatap berbinar pada buku di depannya. Ini karya Jaejoong, Kyuhyun jadi penasaran dengan isinya. "Tapi apa _Imo_ tidak marah kalau aku membaca bukunya?"

"Tidak"

"Sepertinya menarik" Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca sebuah note pendek di ujung bawah buku.

 _'For you Choi Yunho'_

Sepertinya buku ini tentang Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Maukah kau jadi _namjachingu_ ku?"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum "Kau bilang apa?"

"Maukah kau jadi _namjachingu_ ku?" Kibum mengulangi perkataannya.

Kibum tersenyum tipis ketika Kyuhyun malah terdiam menatapnya.

"Itu judul bukunya, Dokter. Diambil dari Bahasa Itali"

"Oh" Kyuhyun tersenyum salah tingkah. Tadinya dia berfikir bahwa Kibum mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan.

"Kau kenapa"

"Tidak apa-apa" Kyuhyun menggeleng masih dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membaca buku ini" Kyuhyun cepat-cepat berbalik kemudian melangkahkan kakinya, pergi dari depan Kibum.

"Kyuhyun"

"Siwon" Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia merasa aneh sendiri dengan senyumnya. Senyum canggung dan gugup karna kejadian tadi.

"Kau membaca buku Jae _Umma_ " Siwon menunjuk buku yang dipegang Kyuhyun.

"Kibum merekomendasikannya untukku"

"Oh" Siwon mengangguk, _namja_ itu menatap Kibum yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka kemudian duduk di sofa tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Buku itu menceritakan tentang _Appa_ dan _Umma_ "

"Aku penasaran dengan isinya, bagaimana kisah mereka berdua"

"Di buku itu kau akan menemukan betapa gombalnya seorang Choi Yunho" Siwon tertawa pelan.

"Oh ya?" Kyuhyun ikut tertawa pelan, membayangkannya saja dia merasa lucu.

"Ya, buku itu akan mengajarkan banyak hal padamu jadi selamat membaca dan semoga kau menikmatinya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Terimakasih Siwon, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu"

"Kau tidak membacanya di sini?"

"Tidak, aku akan membacanya di kamar"

"Baiklah" Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut menyisakan Siwon dan Kibum. Siwon memilih duduk di sofa depan Kibum yang sedang serius membaca buku.

"Kau terlalu serius" Siwon menatap Kibum. Kibum menurunkan bukunya kemudian balik menatap Siwon.

"Dokter Cho itu manis kan?" Siwon tersenyum pada Kibum sedang Kibum kembali membaca bukunya ketika mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Dasar" Gerutu Siwon pelan.

"Kalian di sini?" Yunho datang kemudian memilih duduk di sofa di samping Siwon serta menyuruh Siwon duduk bersama Kibum.

"Kita masih muat di sini" Protes Siwon ketika Yunho menyuruhnya pindah. Bukannya Siwon protes karna tidak mau duduk di samping Kibum. Hanya saja dia sudah nyaman dengan duduknya jadi dia merasa malas ketika disuruh pindah.

"Pindah" Siwon akhirnya dengan malas berdiri untuk pindah duduk ketika Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalian terlihat mirip" Yunho tersenyum menatap Siwon dan Kibum.

"Kami sama-sama tampan" Siwon tersenyum bangga sedang Kibum hanya melirik sekilas pada Yunho.

"Aku tau" Yunho tau anak-anaknya tampan karna dia menyadari dirinya juga tampan.

"Menurut kalian, Kyuhyun itu bagaimana?" Siwon mengerutkan kening sedang Kibum tetap menatap bukunya tapi Yunho tau Kibum pasti terkejut dan bingung mendengar pertanyaannya. Anak bungsunya itu terlalu pandai menutupi ekspresi tapi Yunho sebagai ayah-walaupun tidak ayah kandung- jelas bisa mengerti ekspresi Kibum. Mereka sudah tinggal bersama sejak Kibum berumur 5 tahun dan sekarang dia sudah berumur 26 tahun.

"Berhenti membaca Kibum dan lihat aku" Kibum menurunkan buku yang dibacanya kemudian menatap Yunho.

"Jadi, bagaimana Kyuhyun menurut kalian?" Yunho kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya dan beberapa menit ke depan terjadi keheningan di ruangan itu, Siwon maupun Kibum tidak ada yang terlihat ingin menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Kalian menyukainya, kan?" Yunho mengajukan pertanyaan lain yang membuat keduanya terkejut. Terkejut dengan gaya berbeda tentunya.

Yunho tersenyum pada kedua putranya. Dia menyadarinya, saat di meja makan. Melihat jauh ke dalam mata kedua putranya dan jelas sekali keduanya menyimpan perasaan pada orang yang sama.

" _Appa_ " Ucap Siwon dan Kibum bersamaan.

"Kalian ingin menyangkal?" Yunho menatap Siwon dan Kibum bergantian ketika kedua putranya buka suara.

"Kalian mungkin menganggapku terlalu percaya diri tapi ini kenyataan, aku jauh lebih tau kalian daripada kalian sendiri"

"Aku menyukainya" Yunho tersenyum semakin lebar ketika Kibum membuka suaranya. Yunho sedikit kaget sebenarnya, dia tidak menyangka Kibumlah yang terlebih dahulu mengakui perasaannya pada Kyuhyun dibandingkan dengan Siwon. Tadinya Yunho berfikir bahwa Siwonlah yang akan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tau, Kibum. Bagaimana denganmu" Yunho menatap Siwon.

"Aku juga menyukainya" Siwon tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa _Appa_ nya itu menyuruh mereka mengakui ketertarikan mereka yang sudah jelas Yunho tau pada _namja_ yang sama. Apa Yunho ingin kedua anaknya bersaing.

"Aku tidak melarang kalian tapi ingat, jika seandainya salahsatu dari kalian bisa menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Kalian tidak bisa menjadikannya yang pertama. Keluarga Choi butuh penerus dan wanitalah yang dapat memberikan penerus itu. Kalian akan tetap menikah dengan seorang wanita"

"Aku tau dan sangat mengerti" Siwon memang sangat tau peratuan itu. Dia tertarik pada seorang _namja_ tapi sedalam apapun cintanya pada _namja_ itu dan sekeras apapun dia akan menjadikan _namja_ itu sebagai yang pertama tetap saja dia harus menikah dengan seorang wanita.

"Kau sedang tidak berencana melanggar aturanku kan, Kibum?"

Kibum sedikit menyeringai pada Yunho "tidak"

"Bagus" Yunho tersenyum "bersainglah yang sehat. Dan Kibum, jika kau kalah jangan menangis seperti waktu itu" Yunho tersenyum jahil pada Kibum sedang Kibum membalas senyum Yunho dengan seringaian.

"Tidak akan"

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya 'waktu itu? kapan?' batin _namja_ tampan itu.

"Jangan lupa, mulai hari Jumat kosongkan jadwal kalian, kita akan liburan selama tiga hari ke Roma" Kibum dan Siwon mengangguk.

"Aku mau baca kisahku dengan Jaejoong dulu" Yunho berdiri kemudian berjalan ke rak buku tempat Jaejoong meletakkan novel karyanya. Dia senang membaca bagaimana Jaejoong mendeskripsikan dirinya dalam sebuah tulisan.

Sementara Siwon dan Kibum masih duduk di tempat semula. Mereka diam, Kibum mengambil bukunya untuk melanjutkan buku yang dibacanya ketika Siwon mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sekarang aku mengingatnya"Jeda sejenak, Kibum fokus kembali dengan bukunya "Dokter Cho, ya. Hide and seek"Siwon bergumam pelan ketika dia mengingatnya kembali. Dia, Kibum dan Kyuhyun dulu pernah bertemu. Ketika mereka kecil. Mereka bermain hide and seek. Petak umpet.

Siwon tertawa kecil, pantas saja dia merasa pernah melihat Kyuhyun. Siwon berhenti tertawa, dia diam, melipat tangan di dada dengan wajah serius.

"Aku sudah menduganya, kau memiliki perasaan pada Kyuhyun"

Kibum melirik sekilas Siwon dari ekor matanya kemudian membalik buku yang dibacanya ke halaman selanjutnya.

" _Appa_ menyuruh kita bersaing dengan sehat tapi bisakah? bahkan aku merasa ini tidak adil untukku" Siwon melirik pada Kibum yang masih fokus dengan bukunya.

"Kau pernah menciumnya sedang aku tidak pernah melakukan itu" Kibum belum menanggapi ucapan Siwon namun _namja_ itu berhenti membaca bukunya. Wajahnya masih menatap buku namun tidak membacanya sama sekali.

"Aku akan melakukannya agar ini terasa adil"

"Jika kau tulus, kau tidak akan merasa bahwa ini tidak adil" Kibum membalik buku ke halaman selanjutnya.

Wajah Siwon mengeras mendengar ucapan Kibum. Beraninya Kibum mengklaimnya tidak tulus pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia seperti berlian yang sangat langka dan sangat berharga jadi ketika oranglain dapat menyentuhnya aku merasa iri dan cemburu" Siwon tidak bohong, ketika Kibum mencium Kyuhyun dia setengah sadar waktu itu tapi dia yakin dia tidak salah lihat dan ketika mengingat adegan itu pagi harinya dia merasa kesal, cemburu, marah dan perasaan-perasaan lainnya ketika merasa apa yang ingin dimilikinya di ganggu oleh seseorang selain dirinya.

"Kalau begitu coba dapatkan berlian itu dan jangan lengah karna ketika kau lengah mungkin kakiku selangkah lebih maju darimu"

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca buku di tangannya. Sekitar tiga lembar lagi buku karangan Jaejoong itu akan berakhir dia baca.

 _Aku tidak pernah percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi dia bilang dia jatuh cinta padaku pada pandangan pertama, apa aku bisa mempercayai itu?_

 _Setelah kami bersama dia memberikan cinta dan ketulusan yang sangat besar padaku. Setelah kami bersama, banyak hal yang aku tanyakan padanya. Dan kebanyakan pertanyaan itu berawal dari kata 'kenapa'._

 _Kenapa kau tertarik pada namja sepertiku?_

 _Kenapa kau dengan rela melawan apapun hanya untuk bersamaku?_

 _Kenapa kau memutuskan membangun kesetiaan bersamaku?_

 _Kenapa saat itu kau begitu gigih mengejarku?_

 _Kenapa kau terus mempertahankanku ketika orang yang telah melahirkanmu tidak mau menatapmu karna aku?_

 _Di antara semua yang aku tanyakan, yang paling sering aku tanyakan adalah. Kenapa kau jatuh cinta padaku?_

 _"Takdir" Kau menjawab dengan nada jahil dan ketika aku kesal mendengar jawabanmu, kau menggenggam tanganku, menatap dalam mataku kemudian tersenyum lembut._

 _"Karna itu adalah kau" Jawaban itu membuatku merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini._

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, _namja_ itu menurunkan buku yang di bacanya. Mata _namja_ itu menatap sesosok _namja_ yang tertidur di ranjang. Tatapan Kyuhyun sulit diartikan.

"Mereka berjuang keras . Aku berharap mereka selalu bersama" Kyuhyun sedang mendoakan Jaejoong dan Yunho, berharap dua orang itu akan selalu bersama sampai ajal menjemput.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya kemudian mendekat kearah ranjang, _namja_ itu duduk di tepi ranjang, tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah kompresan yang di kening _namja_ yang tertidur.

"Panasmu sudah turun, Kibum" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan setelah dia meraba dahi ibum, mengecek suhu tubuh _namja_ _flat_ itu.

Tadi sore para pelayan menemukan Kibum pingsan di samping mobilnya di halaman depan. Setelah Kyuhyun periksa ternyata _namja_ itu demam. Dia kelelahan, mungkin Kibum terlalu memforsir tenaganya untuk bekerja.

Saat Kibum pingsan tadi, _Halmoni_ Choi dan Jaejoong sangat panik bahkan Jaejoong menangis ketika menelpon Yunho yang kini sedang berada di China. Namun mereka dapat tenang ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan Kibum hanya demam biasa.

Kyuhyun menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di kamar Kibum. Ternyata sudah setengah dua belas. Dia menjaga Kibum sendirian di kamar pemuda ini. Kyuhyun memaksa _Halmoni_ Choi dan juga Jaejoong beristirahat dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjaga Kibum dengan baik. Awalnya dua orang itu menolak, menolak sangat keras namun Kyuhyun terus memaksa, dia kasihan melihat wajah Halmoni Choi dan Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat lelah, mungkin terlalu memikirkan keadaan Kibum..

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Kibum yang sedang terlelap, memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut sampai dagunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, sepertinya dia merubah pendapatnya tentang kedua anak keluarga Choi. Dulu dia berpendapat bahwa Siwon lebih tampan dari Kibum namun sekarang setelah di perhatikan.

"Dia lebih tampan" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan sambil tersenyum namun setelah itu _namja_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa dia memperhatikan Kibum sambil tersenyum-senyum seperti ini.

"Kyu, kau di sini?" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu kamar Kibum, di sana dia melihat Siwon yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar Kibum sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Ya, aku memastikan demamnya turun" Kyuhyun berdiri kemudian meletakkan handuk kecil yang di pakai mengompres Kibum tadi ke dalam air yang berada di baskom di atas nakas tempat tidur Kibum.

"Hah~" Siwon menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun yang tadinya akan menangkat baskom bekas kompresan menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Dia lebih memilih mendekati Siwon yang sedang memijit pelipisnya.

"Kau terlihat tidak enak badan, apa aku perlu memeriksamu?" Kyuhyun berdiri di depan Siwon sambil menatap _namja_ itu dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit pusing. Ada sedikit masalah di kantor"

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu obat sakit kepala"

"Tidak Kyu" Siwon tersenyum tulus, perhatian Kyuhyun membuat rasa lelahnya sedikit berkurang.

"Bolehkah aku meminta yang lain?"

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut "Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

" _Mwo_?" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung memeluk _namja_ manis itu. Meletakkan dagunya di pundak Kyuhyun kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak butuh obat, sepertinya aku hanya butuh sandaran untuk mengurangi lelahku"Siwon begumam pelan di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya kaget dan bingung bertindak apa kini menganggukan kepalanya. Mungkin sekarang ini Siwon memang sedang butuh sandaran dan seseorang untuk berbagi. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Siwon, menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Siwon.

Siwon membuka matanya dan saat itulah matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kibum yang menatap padanya dengan pandangan seperti biasa, datar. Siwon juga mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun lalu memejamkan mata. Kibum dapat melihat sebuah seringai kemenangan tercetak di bibir Siwon.

TBC

Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan

 **Thanks To:**

 **ressalini-Agasshii-Shin Ririn1013-kyuu324-jihyunelf-widiantini9-hyunnie02-loeloe07-Hwang635-sofyanayunita1-Cuttiekyu94-Yeri960-cinya-Emon204-Eka Elf-yumi99. yk-sheehae89-kim minki-melani. s Khadijah-Kim Nayeon-JonginDO-rheina. kyuhae-Desviana407-kzerokun-De208-Jonah Kim-rismaaa-Azzahra Park-mumtazun nisa-Hanna Shinjisheok-angel sparkyu-hae96-martincho27-Rezy. K-Shofie Kim-YuyunKyu-cuya8897-FiWonKyu0201-bulantaurus-Annishi692-bocahcoy88-tamara-rismamalmul-Guest**

Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

Ada yg mau nyumbang ide atau saran untuk chap depan?

mungkin kihyun or wonkyu moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Declaimer: All cast is not mine. They owned by God.

Warning: BL, Typos (Saya selalu edit sebelum publish tapi jika masih ditemukan banyak typo itu hanya kekhilafan semata. Jangan salahkan saya tapi salahkan mata saya yang melewatkan si typo XD)

.

.

 _Cinta itu adalah perasaan khusus._

.

 _Summer Or Snow_

 _Chapter 7_

.

Don't Like? Don't bash!

.

.

Keluarga Choi hampir saja akan membatalkan liburan mereka Ke Roma karna Kibum yang masih kurang sehat kemarin. Namun pembatalan itu tidak terjadi karna hari ini Kibum terlihat sehat sekali padahal kemarin untuk duduk saja dia susah karna kepalanya yang sangat pusing namun hari ini ternyata dia sembuh total.

Dan tepat pada hari ini mereka akan berangkat menuju Roma. Seluruh anggota keluarga Choi dan sang Dokter pribadi yang sudah mereka anggap keluarga sendiripun pasti diikut sertakan.

Mereka kini tengah berada di dalam pesawat pribadi milik keluarga Choi. Kibum duduk dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun dengan _Halmoni_ Choi dan Yunho tentu dengan Jaejoong. Yunho terlihat bermesraan dengan Jaejoong, _Halmoni_ Choi dan Kyuhyun yang duduk di depan mereka terlihat sesekali tertawa dan bercanda sedang Kibum dan Siwon. Kedua _namja_ tampan itu terlihat sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka sendiri. Sama-sama mengutak atik smartphone mereka dan lihatlah wajah kedua _namja_ tampan itu. Terlihat amat dingin, aura tidak enak menguar dari mereka berdua. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar sedang perang dingin. Yunho menyuruh mereka duduk bersama padahal jelas-jelas banyak kursi yang masih kosong dalam pesawat ini.

.

.

"Masuklah dan istirahat, kita bertemu nanti sore" Jaejoong tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

" _Ne_ " Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil membalas senyum Jaejoong setelahnya _namja_ itu masuk ke kamar hotel tempat menginapnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat berdecak kagum ketika melihat setiap pemandangan yang dilewatinya di kota ini. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun liburan keluar negri dan sungguh beruntungnya dia karna bisa langsung pergi liburan kesalahsatu negara Eropa yang terkenal dengan makanan berupa pizza ini. Di negara ini banyak sekali bangunan-bangunan tua dan juga alun-aun yang terlihat indah. Selain itu daya tarik negara ini juga karna negara ini terkenal dengan para senimannya yang telah mendunia walaupun Kyuhyun tidak terlalu tertarik pada seni namun dia tetap memandang takjub karya-karya luar biasa yang dihasilkan oleh para seniman asal negara ini. Sebut saja Leonardo Da Vinci, Dante dan juga Michelangelo, mereka adalah seniman yang sangat terkenal.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah melewatkan satupun tempat yang di lewatinya. _Namja_ manis itu selalu menyempatkan diri memotret hal-hal yang menurutnya menarik.

"Hah, lelah sekali" _Halmoni_ Choi mendudukkan drinya disalahsatu kursi restaurant yang mereka datangi.

"Kalau begitu istiahatlah _Halmoni_ " Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sambil sesekali memijit lengan _Halmoni_ Choi.

"Ya, kita istirahat sebentar setelah itu jalan lagi"

"Jangan memaksakan diri, _Halmoni_ " Siwon menasehati, takutnya sang _Halmoni_ kelelahan dan itu akan mempengaruhi kesehatannya.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri. Mana orangtua kalian?" _Halmoni_ menatap bertanya pada Siwon dan Kibum. Dia bingung. Mana Jaejoong dan Yunho? Bukankah tadi mereka jalan-jalan berenam tapi kenapa sekarang tinggal berempat.

"Kencan" Kibum menjawab dengan suara datarnya. Matanya tetap menatap fokus pada layar smartphonenya.

" _Halmoni_ lupa? mereka pamitan waktu kita ada di Colosseum" Siwon tersenyum mengingatkan _Halmoni_. Ya, tadi ketika mereka berada di Colosseum, Jaejoong dan Yunho pamitan. Ingin menikmati kota Roma berdua saja. Mungkin ingin mengenang bulan madu mereka yang juga dilakukan di sini.

"Ah aku lupa" _Halmoni_ Choi menggeleng pelan. "Kalau begitu ayo, kita jalan lagi" _Halmoni_ berdiri dari duduknya.

" _Halmoni_ tidak ingin istirahat lebih lama?" Siwon menawarkan. Jangan sampai _Halmoni_ nya kecapekan.

" _Aniya_. Aku sudah lama tidak ke Italia. Kita di sini hanya tiga hari jadi aku ingin memanfaatkan waktu tiga hari itu. _Kajja_ Kyu" _Halmoni_ Choi menengadahkan tangannya di depan Kyuhyun. Meminta Kyuhyun menyambutnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian menyambut tangan _Halmoni_ Choi " _Kajja_ "

.

.

Awalnya Kyuhyun kira _Halmoni_ Choi akan mengajaknya ketempat bersejarah lainnya seperti Colloseum yang tadi sempat mereka kunjungi. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat takjub melihat bangunan bersejarah itu. _Amfiteater_ terbesar di dunia yang berada di sebelah timur Roman Forum itu membuatnya terkagum-kagum dengan arsitekturnya yang luar biasa. Namun Kyuhyun sepertinya salah sangka, ternyata _Halmoni_ Choi tidak membawanya ke tempat bersejarah lain melainkan kesebuah toko pakaian atau aksesoris. _Halmoni_ Choi bilang dia ingin membelikan Kyuhyun baju, sebagai hadiah dari Roma yang akan dia bawa pulang ke Korea.

"Kau suka yang putih atau yang hitam?" _Halmoni_ Choi bertanya pada Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan dua buah baju berbeda warna. Putih dan hitam.

"Tidak perlu _Halmoni_ " Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak jika harus dibelikan seperti ini.

"Ayolah Kyu. Kau mengecewakan _Halmoni_ jika kau menolaknya" _Halmoni_ menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedihnya yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Yang putih saja, terlihat lebih bagus" Siwon yang dari tadi hanya melihat saja mulai buka suara. Menyatakan pendapatnya tentang baju yang ditunjukkan _Halmoni_ pada Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" _Halmoni_ menatap baju yang berwarna putih.

"Yang hitam lebih bagus" Kibum ikut buka suara membuat Kyuhyun, _Halmoni_ serta Siwon menatap kearahnya. Tumben sekali anak itu mau menyuarakan pendapatnya dalam hal seperti ini.

"Benarkah?" Kali ini _Halmoni_ Choi menatap baju yang berwarna hitam.

"Putih lebih bagus, Kyuhyun akan terlihat manis memakainya" Kyuhyun menunduk malu mendengar ucapan Siwon sedang Kibum menatap tajam pada Siwon.

"Hitam kontras dengan kulitnya, jadi akan terlihat lebih bagus" Kibum kembali menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Tapi putih terlihat lebih pas dengan wajah manis Kyuhyun"

"Tapi hitam akan terlihat…"

"Cukup!" _Halmoni_ menatap kesal pada dua cucunya. Yang ditanya Kyuhyun tapi kenapa mereka yang malah berdebat seperti itu.

"Cari yang warna biru saja" _Halmoni_ mengatakannya dengan tegas sambil menatap tajam kearah dua cucunya.

"Ayo Kyu" _Halmoni_ Choi menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat terdiam melihat perdebatan Siwon dan Kibum.

.

.

"Kau mau miniature Menara Pisa atau miniature Colloseum, Kyu?" _Halmoni_ Choi bertanya sambil menunjuk dua miniature tempat wisata negara Italia itu.

"Aku rasa Colosseum lebih bagus" Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, Siwon sudah menjawab lebih dulu.

"Menara Pisa lebih bagus. Bangunannya yang miring membuatnya menarik" Kali ini Kibum yang mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Tapi Colosseum memiliki nilai sejarah yang tinggi"

"Kau pikir Pisa tidak memiliki sejarah yang tinggi?"

 _Halmoni_ Choi memijit pelipisnya pelan. Ada apa dengan dua cucunya ini. Dari tadi mereka terus berdebat dengan hal-hal yang ingin dibelikannya untuk Kyuhyun. Mulai dari baju, celana, topi, sepatu, jam tangan dan sekarang sebuah miniature. Apa jangan-jangan… _Halmoni_ Choi menatap kedua cucunya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menjauhkan pikirannya dari apa yang dia pikirkan tadi.

" _Halmoni_ tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun menatap khwatir _Halmoni_ yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya pusing melihat dua _namja_ itu" _Halmoni_ menunjuk Siwon dan Kibum dengan dagunya.

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet sekali, Kibum!"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kalian berhentilah!" _Halmoni_ Choi dengan wajah jengkel memukul kepala kedua putranya dengan tas tangan yang dibawanya.

" _Appo_ " Siwon mengelus kepalanya sedang Kibum hanya meringis sedikit.

"Makanya jangan berdebat konyol seperti ini. Membuat malu saja" _Halmoni_ Choi menatap Siwon dan Kibum bergantian kemudian wanita paruh baya itu menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

" _Kajja_ Kyu. Kita beli miniature negara Italia saja" _Halmoni_ Choi mengajak Kyuhyun meninggalkan Kibum dan Siwon yang saling melemparkan tatapan tajam.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat hasil fotonya. Liburan ini benar-benar menjadi kenangan yang luar biasa bagi Kyuhyun. Liburan luar negri pertamanya dan dia akan selalu mengingatnya sebagai liburan terindah. _Well_ , yang pertama memang selalu paling manis untuk dikenang jika itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Kyu?" Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya dari kamera di depannya. Matanya menatap seseorang yang tadi menyebut namanya yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong.

"Oh, _Imo_ " Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Jaejoong. _Namja_ manis itu meletakkan kameranya di atas meja kemudian memfokuskan tatapannya pada Jaejoong.

"Sedang apa sendiri di sini?" Jaejoong duduk di depan Kyuhyun. Segelas minuman yang dibawanya di letakkan di atas meja.

"Rasanya sulit hanya untuk diam di dalam kamar. Aku ingin terus menikmati Roma meskipun hanya seperti ini, duduk di restaurant hotel"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Roma memang sangat indah" Jaejoong menatap jalanan yang berhias banyak lampu dari jendela restaurant hotel.

"Kenapa _Imo_ sangat menyukai Roma? bahkan judul buku _Imo_ juga Bahasa Itali"

"Ah, itu" Jaejoong kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Karna aku dan Yunho menikah di Roma dan bulan madu pun di Roma" Jaejoong tersenyum manis mengingat kenangan indahnya bersama Yunho yang mereka bangun di Roma.

"Oh" Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali buka suara " _Imo_ "

"Hm?"

"Di bukumu, kau bilang kau tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama"

"Ya, menurutku cinta seperti itu hanya ada di dongeng Cinderella atau Putri Salju. Memangnya kenapa, hm?" Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Itu, kau bilang Yunho _Samchon_ jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ya dan sampai sekarang aku belum mempercayainya soal itu" Kyuhyun kaget mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Kau belum mempecayainya? lalu bagaimana kalian bisa menikah?"

"Karna kami ingin menikah" Jaejoong mengangkat bahu "Aku memang tidak mempercayai ucapannya tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama tapi aku yakin dia mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintainya. Kami memiliki keinginan untuk hidup bersama. Membangun kesetiaan dan kebahagiaan bersama. Oleh karna itu kami memutuskan untuk mengikat keinginan itu dalam bentuk pernikahan."

"Hm" Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" Jaejoong meraih tangan kanan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun kaget dengan perlakuan Jaejoong. "Dengar, Kyu. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri. Aku menyayangimu, jadi katakan apa yang menggganjal. Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

"Ini terasa sangat sulit, _Imo_ " Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung.

"Sejauh ini, aku tidak pernah mendapati hal yang lebih sulit dari masalah hati" Jaejoong tersenyum jahil pada Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Katakanlah, Kyu" Jaejoong kembali memberikan tatapan lembutnya yang membuat Kyuhyun merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan.

"Bagaimana cara kita meyakinkan perasaan?"

Jaejoong mengernyit "Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana jika kita terjebak dalam dua orang. Maksudku, kita merasa jatuh cinta pada kedua-duanya"

Jaejoong tersenyum paham "Kau hanya merasa, Kyu." Jaejoong menggenggam lebih erat tangan Kyuhyun "Sekarang aku tanya padamu. Apa itu cinta?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Pertanyaan ini terdengar sepele dan familiar namun jawaban yang tepat? Apa? Kyuhyun merasa pertanyaan ini sangat sulit.

"Aku tidak tau" Dan pada akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun katakan. Sumpah dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Jaejoong masih menampilkan senyum hangatnya.

"Dengar Kyu. Kau merasa jatuh cinta pada dua orang tapi kedua orang ini pasti memiliki tempat yang berbeda serta perasaan yang berbeda untuk hatimu. Coba jelaskan, apa yang kau rasakan pada kedua orang ini?"

"Aku merasa… aku mengalami perasaan yang berbeda akan keduanya tapi aku merasa dua-duanya adalah cinta. Ketika bersama yang satu aku merasakan kenyamanan, perlindungan dan ketika bersama yang satunya aku merasa salah tingkah, gugup namun aku merasa itu adalah kegugupan yang paling menyenangkan sepanjang hidupku"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Cinta itu memiliki perasaan yang khusus, Kyu. Sekarang, apa yang kau rasakan ketika bersamaku?"

"Aku merasa… nyaman?" Kyuhyun terdiam setelahnya, Jaejoong juga terdiam sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Jadi?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dia paham sekarang, dia tau jawabannya dan dia yakin dengan hatinya.

"Kau menemukan jawaban?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Sebuah senyum muncul di bibirnya.

" _Gomawo_ , _Imo_ "

"Sama-sama" Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "Ini hampir jam sepuluh. Kembalilah ke kamarmu"

"Ya" Kyuhyun mengangguk " _Imo_ tidak kembai ke kamar?"

Jaejoong menggeleng "Sebentar lagi, Yunho belum selesai _meeting_ dengan kliennya" Jaejoong menunjuk meja di belakang Kyuhyun dengan dagunya. Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakangnya. Astaga, dia tidak menyadari Yunho dan beberapa orang berwajah khas Eropa sedang bicara di belakangnya. Wajah mereka terlihat serius.

"Aku tidak menyadarinya" Seharusnya Kyuhyun sadar kenapa Jaejoong bisa ada di sini.

Jaejoong tersenyum "Kembalilah ke kamarmu, istirahat yang cukup karna besok kita akan jalan-jalan lagi"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Ne, selamat malam _Imo_ "

"Selamat malam, Kyu"

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Kibum" Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya dari smartphone, _namja_ itu beralih menatap seseorang yang menyapanya.

"Pagi" Kibum membalas singkat kemudian menyesap kopi hitam di depannya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Duduklah, Dokter Cho" Kibum mempersilahkan orang yang menyapanya, Cho Kyuhyun duduk di depannya.

"Mana yang lain? kau tidak sarapan dengan mereka?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa di sini? tidak menunggu yang lain untuk sarapan bersama?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka, takutnya mereka masih tidur" Kibum tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampan itu lebih memilih menyesap kopi hitamnya.

"Kau tidak pesan sesuatu, Dokter?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Aku belum lapar"

"Hm"

"Hm, Kibum?" Kibum hanya melirik Kyuhyun sebagai respon untuk panggilan _namja_ manis itu.

"Aku mengerti sekarang"

"Apa" Kibum tidak mengerti yang Kyuhyun bicarakan.

"Aku mengerti arti smsmu. _Hide and seek_ "

Kibum tersenyum tipis "Kau mengingatnya sekarang?"

"Ya, kita bertiga pernah bertemu dulu. Aku, kau dan Siwon. Kita bahkan bermain bersama"

"Ternyata ingatanmu tidak terlalu buruk meskipun sangat lambat" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Kibum yang terkesan mengejeknya.

"Apa kau masih menganggapku manusia aneh?" Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Manusia aneh? kapan dia menyebut Kibum manusia aneh?. Ya, Kibum memang aneh tapi Kyuhyun masih menganggap dirinya anak baik yang tidak akan mengatai oranglain.

"Kapan aku mengatakan kau aneh?"

"Saat di ruangan _Halmoni_ di perpustakaan. Hari kedua kau kerumah Choi. Begitu aku keluar setelah bicara denganmu, kau langsung mengatakan aku aneh"

" _Mwo_?" Kyuhyun terdiam. Mencoba mengingat saat-saat lama dia berfikir hingga otaknya mampu mengingat kejadian itu.

 _'Aku benar-benar tidak nyambung dengannya, dasar manusia aneh'_

Oh, Kyuhyun mengingatnya. Saat itu dia amat kesal pada Kibum makanya dia mengatakan hal itu tapi darimana Kibum tau bukankah dia sudah keluar ruangan saat Kyuhyun bicara seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kau tau? setauku saat itu kau keluar dengan alasan sibuk"

"Aku mengeceknya di cctv"

" _Mwo_?" Kyuhyun membulatkan mata. Itu terdengar kurang kerjaan apalagi untuk seorang Kim Kibum.

"Kau tau aku akan mengatakan hal itu hingga kau mengecek cctv?" Atau Kibum mencurigai Kyuhyun.

'jangan-jangan saat itu dia mencurigaiku, berfikir bahwa aku orang jahat' batin Kyuhyun.

"Karna kau menarik perhatian"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mampu menarik perhatianku dan Siwon"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, entah kenapa dia merasa gugup mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"Kau menarik perhatianku" Kibum terdiam cukup lama. Mata _namja_ itu menatap serius mata Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah dan memilih untuk menghindari mata Kibum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan, matanya sedikit membulat menatap mata hitam Kibum.

"Kibum… aku…" Kyuhyun tidak tau harus berkata apa namun senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Aku tau" Kibum tersenyum tipis, dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, sedikit menunduk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk.

"Jadilah kekasihku" Kibum tidak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, dia langsung menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya, memberikan perasaan yang menggelitik pada Kyuhyun. Memberikan efek jantung yang berdegup kencang untuk mereka berdua.

Kibum tidak mempedulikan tempatnya kini, _namja_ itu malah menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun agar bibir mereka lebih merapat dan menempel namun itu hanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya Kibum merasakan sebuah pukulan di pipi kirinya hingga dia tersungkur menabrak meja.

Ketika dia menatap orang yang memukulnya. Di depannya berdiri Siwon yang sedang menatap penuh amarah kepadanya.

" _Umma_ " Kemudian mata Kibum beralih ketika mendengar jeritan Jaejoong. Tidak jauh dari mereka, terlihat Jaejoong dan Yunho menatap panik _Halmoni_ Choi yang tidak sadarkan diri.

TBC

Terimakasih banyak buat semua yang menyempatkan diri memberi review di chap kemarin. Gomawo all~ kalian daebak! J

Buat Shofie Kim dan Hyunnie02 terimakasih atas sumbangan idenya buat chap ini.

Terimakasih untuk Eka Elf yang memberikan inspirasi untuk chap ini.

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semua yang review dari yang review Cuma bilang 'lanjut' sampai yang review panjaaang. Tengkyu… kalian inspirasi.

Sampai jumpa di chap depan.

Bye!

Rha.


	8. Chapter 8

" _Umma_ " Kemudian mata Kibum beralih ketika mendengar jeritan Jaejoong. Tidak jauh dari mereka, terlihat Jaejoong dan Yunho menatap panik _Halmoni_ Choi yang tidak sadarkan diri.

" _Halmoni_!" Kyuhyun dengan tergesa menghampiri _Halmoni_ Choi yang pingsan.

"Kyu, bantu Jaejoong dan periksa keadaan _Halmoni_ " Yunho berkata tegas pada Kyuhyun.

"Baik, _Samchon_ " Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kalian berdua" Yunho menatap Kibum dan Siwon bergantian, "ikut _Appa_ " Yunho memberikan tatapan tajam pada Siwon kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum.

Kibum dan Siwon saling tatap. Saling melempar tatapan tajam kemudian pergi mengikuti Yunho.

.

.

" _Halmoni_ tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya kaget" Kyuhyun berujar lirih setelah memeriksa _Halmoni_ yang ditidurkan di kamar hotelnya. _Namja_ itu menundukkan wajah. Ada perasaan malu dan tidak enak ketika dia menatap mata Jaejoong.

"Syukurlah" Jaejoong terseyum menatap _Halmoni_ Choi kemudian tatapannya dialihkan pada Kyuhyun yang menunduk di depannya.

"Kyu?"

"Ne, _Imo_ " Kyuhyun hanya menatap sekilas pada Jaejoong kemudian menunduk kembali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik, _Imo_. Aku…" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Katakan saja" Suara Jaejoong begitu tenang dan lembut.

"Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian tadi" Kali ini Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap Jaejoong. Memberikan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah pada istri Choi Yunho itu.

"Kau tidak bersalah" Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan "aku merasa sangat bersalah, maafkan aku _Imo_ "

"Tidak Kyu" Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, dia mendekati Kyuhyun kemudian memegang tangan dokter muda itu.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Baik kau, Kibum maupun Siwon. Kalian tidak bersalah" Jaejoong mengusap tangan Kyuhyun yang digenggamnya.

"Tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah"

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan "Baiklah, jika kau tetap merasa bersalah aku sudah memaafkanmu jadi jangan merasa bersalah lagi"

Kyuhyun hanya terseyum tipis menaggapi ucapan Jaejoong.

"Sekarang jaga _Halmoni_. Aku ingin menemui Yunho dulu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan " _Ne_ , _Imo_ "

.

.

Yunho menaikkan kaki kanannya keatas kaki kiri, tangannya menyedekap di depan dada. Mataya tajam menatap salahsatu putranya yang duduk di depanya. Siwon dan Kibum duduk di atas ranjang hotel kamar Yunho dan Jaejoog sedang Yunho duduk di atas sofa di depan ranjang.

"Tidak seharusnya kau bertindak seperti tadi, Siwon" Yunho menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tajam. "Tindakanmu sungguh memalukan!"

" _Appa_ "

"Diamlah!" Siwon yang ingin membela diri langsung terdiam.

" _Appa_ sudah bilang sebelumnya. Bersaing yang sehat. Siapapun yang dipilih Kyuhyun nantinya kalian harus bisa menerima, dan Siwon" Jeda sejenak "Kau tidak seharusnya memukul Kibum hanya karna Kyuhyun akhirnya memilihnya"

" _Appa_ , tidak semudah itu"

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau bertindak seperti tadi"

Siwon memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Yunho. Dia merasa kesal pada ayahnya. Apa ayahnya itu tidak mengerti, tadi dia dilanda cemburu, rasa tidak terima dan belum rela ketika Kibum mencium Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tidak menolak sama sekali. Saat itu dia tau, dia memang harus mulai merelakan. Tapi merelakan tidak bisa dilakukan dalam hitungan beberapa menit bukan.

"Dan kau, Kibum" Yunho beralih menatap Kibum. "Apa kau dan Kyuhyun sudah pacaran?"

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya mendengar pertanyaan Yunho pada Kibum. Ayahnya itu santai sekali bertanya seperti itu di depan Siwon yang baru dilanda patah hati.

"Belum" Diam-diam Siwon menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar jawaban Kibum. "Tapi dia mencintaiku" Terdengar percaya diri tapi Siwon sudah membuktikan perkataan Kibum. Tadi, Siwon bisa melihat ada cinta di mata Kyuhyun untuk Kibum.

" _Appa_ bisa melihatnya" Yunho tersenyum lembut.

"Bolehkah aku keluar?" Siwon mengajukan pilihan untuk dirinya. Dia tidak tahan berada di ruangan ini.

" _Appa_ belum selesai bicara"

Siwon menggerutu dalam hati. Belum selesai bicara? bicara pada siapa? dia merasa tidak punya kepentingan di sini namun sayangnya dia adalah anak yang terlalu patuh pada perintah ayahnya.

"Kibum, kau serius pada Kyuhyun?" Yunho menanyakan keseriusan Kibum pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu anak sahabat baik Yunho. Yunho sangat menyayangi dan menjaga Kyuhyun layaknya anaknya sendiri.

"Aku serius" Kibum menjawab dengan tegas. Tidak ada keraguan dalam ucapannya.

Yunho mengangguk mendengar jawaban Kibum "Jika kau ingin menikahinya, _Appa_ setuju. Dia baik dan pintar, dia bisa menjadi istri keduamu"

Ruangan itu mendadak hening. Siwon mengepalkan tangannya, peraturan bodoh ini yang sangat tidak dia sukai.

"Dia tidak akan jadi yang kedua"

Mata tajam Yunho bertemu dengan mata tajam Kibum. Ada kerutan kecil di kening Yunho menandakan kebingungannya.

"Kau tidak ingin menikahi Kyuhyun?"

"Aku akan menikahinya tapi dialah yang pertama"

"Kau ingin Kyuhyun yang pertama dan wanita pilihan _Appa_ menjadi yang kedua?" Yunho bertanya, dia akan memikirkan hal ini. Terserah Kibum nantinya mau menjadikan Kyuhyun yang keberapa asal Kibum mau menikah dengan wanita pilihan Yunho.

"Tidak ada yang kedua, Kyuhyun yang pertama dan satu-satunya"

Siwon menatap Kibum dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Yang jelas sekarang Siwon tau kenapa Tuhan memilih menjatuhkan cinta Kyuhyun pada Kibum dan bukan padanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kibum!?" wajah Yunho mengeras. Ada kilatan amarah di mata tajamnya.

"Aku hanya akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun"

"Kau…" Yunho terdiam. Matanya beradu pandang dengan Kibum.

"Kibum" Kibum, Yunho dan Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jaejoong yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

"Kau ingin menentang peraturanku" Yunho mendesis tajam.

"Aku tidak bisa menduakannya"

"Kau menentangku!"

"Maaf _Appa_ , tapi kau tidak bisa memaksaku"

Yunho berdiri, berjalan cepat kearah Kibum kemudian mendaratkan tamparan cukup keras pada Kibum. Siwon membulatkan matanya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat ayahnya semarah itu. Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan kemudian menghampiri Yunho mencoba menenangkannya.

"Yunho, tenanglah"

Yunho mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Jaejoong. "Tenang? aku tidak suka ditentang Jae dan kau tau itu! aku tidak suka peraturan yang telah kubuat ditentang apalagi oleh putraku sendiri!"

"Aku bukan putramu, _Appa_ "

Yunho mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karna amarahnya tadi dan kini tangannya kembali mengepal erat ketika mendengar kalimat yang begitu santai dari Kibum. Kata-kata Kibum sungguh menyakitinya.

"Kurang ajar!" Yunho kembali menampar Kibum.

"Cukup Yunho!" Jaejoong meninggikan suaranya "jangan tampar anakku!" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku tidak suka kau menampar putraku!"

"Kau ingin ikut menentangku!?"

"Aku hanya membela putraku." Yunho dan Jaejoong saling melempar tatapan tajam.

"Kau!?" Yunho menunjuk wajah Jaejoong. Terlihat _namja_ itu menahan amarah yang sangat besar.

"Pergi kalian dari sini! Besok aku akan mengumumkan secara terbuka tentang keluargaku dan pewarisku. Jangan harap aku akan menyebut nama kalian." Yunho mendesis.

" _Appa_ …" Siwon menatap nanar pada sang _Appa_.

"Aku tidak berharap putraku menjadi pewarismu." Ada kesedihan dalam mata Jaejoong. Dia sakit hati dengan perkataan Yunho. Apa selama ini Yunho berfikir seperti itu? berfikir bahwa Jaejoong menikah dengannya agar Kibum bisa menjadi salahsatu yang diberikan warisan oleh Yunho.

"Kita pergi Kibum" Lama-lama di sini dapat membuat pertahanan Jaejoong hancur.

" _Umma_ …" Kibum dan Siwon memanggil Jaejoong secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua sungguh tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi pada keluarga mereka.

"Kita pergi Kibum" Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Kibum, menatap mata putranya, meyakinkan Kibum bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Jaejoong memberikan senyum menenangkan pada Siwon setelah itu menatap Yunho yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya sebelum akhirnya Kibum dan Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat _Halmoni_ Choi menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Wanita paruh baya itu mulai bergerak pelan dan mulai membuka mata.

" _Halmoni_ " Kyuhyun yang tadinya duduk di sofa mendekati ranjang tempat _Halmoni_ Choi tidur.

" _Halmoni_ " Ketika mata _Halmoni_ terbuka sepenuhnya entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa malu melihatnya. Kyuhyun merasa malu menatap mata tua itu hingga akhirnya ia memilih menundukkan wajahnya.

" _Halmoni_ butuh sesuatu?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan.

"Iya"

"Apa _Halmoni_ ingin minum?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan air. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah penjelasanmu, Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun menunduk semakin dalam ketika mendengar ucapan _Halmoni_ Choi.

"Sejak kapan kau menjalin hubungan dengan Kibum?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap mata _Halmoni_ ketika mendengar suara wanita tua itu mulai melembut.

"Kami…"Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apa. Hubungannya dengan Kibum belum jelas.

 _Halmoni_ Choi mengernyit ketika Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kalian baru menjalin hubungan?" _Halmoni_ Choi menebak.

"Kalian berciuman di depan keramaian jelas kalian punya hubungan, kan?"

 _Halmoni_ Choi melanjutkan ucapannya. Wanita tua itu terdengar tidak sabaran.

"Iya _Halmoni_. Kami baru menjalin hubungan"

 _Halmoni_ Choi terdengr menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku _Halmoni_. Kau pasti sangat kaget"

"Ya. Aku kaget. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak merestui kalian"

Kyuhyun menatap _Halmoni_ Choi dengan tatapan kaget.

"Aku tidak akan menentang hubungan kalian karna aku menyukaimu dan akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau menjadi cucu menantuku"

Kyuhyun terlihat salah tingkah ketika _Halmoni_ Choi menyebut cucu menantu.

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa jadi yang pertama untuknya. Dia harus memberi keturunan jadi dia harus menikah dengan seorang wanita."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa sakit muncul di hatinya.

"Aku tau _Halmoni_ " Ucapannya nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Kau terlihat bisa menerimanya tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan menjadi yang kedua" Kyuhyun menatap _Halmoni_ dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maksud _Halmoni_?"

 _Halmoni_ tersenyum. Sangat terpaksa "Aku tau Kibum" dan hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tua itu.

.

.

"Bum" Kyuhyun mendorong pelan dada Kibum ketika _namja_ itu tidak mau melepas bibirnya. Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak suka dicium Kibum tapi dia butuh penjelasan untuk semua ini.

Apa maksud semua ini? Kibum yang tiba-tiba menariknya kemudian menciumnya dengan sedikit kasar, terburu-buru membuat Kyuhyun tidak menikmati ini semua.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Kali ini Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu"

"Kalau begitu kau bersedia hidup denganku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Aku bersedia"

Kibum tersenyum tipis kemudian menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. "Terimakasih Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dan jika Kyuhyun tidak salah ingat ini adalah pertama kalinya Kibum menyebut namanya.

"Sama-sama Kibum"

.

.

" _Appa_ tidak ingin mengejarnya?" Siwon bertanya pada Yunho. Mata Siwon menatap Jaejoong,Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang tengah masuk ke dalam taksi di depan hotel. Siwon dapat melihat mereka dari jendela besar ini.

"Jangan lagi membahasnya. Mereka bukan lagi bagian dari kita"

Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yunho. Sang ayah tengah menunduk dengan tangan mengepal erat di atas pahanya. Siwon bisa mendengar nada kemarahan dari Yunho.

Siwon kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kearah depan hotel. Taksi itu sudah pergi dan saat itu hati Siwon semakin terasa sakit.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal, _Appa_ " Bisiknya.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak mereka pulang dari Roma dan Jaejoong bersama Kibum dan Kyuhyun tinggal di sebuah rumah yang ternyata dibeli oleh Kibum hampir dua bulan tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong. Kibum tetaplah seorang fotografer. Kyuhyun tetap menjadi dokter dan Jaejoong kini mengurus sebuah kafe. Kafe yang dibangunnya sebelum menikah dengan Yunho. Kafe tempatnya bertemu dengan Yunho. Setelah menikah dengan Yunho kafe itu jarang Jaejoong kunjungi karna dia telah mempercayakannya pada anak buahnya namun sekarang Jaejoong berada di kafe itu setiap hari seperti dulu sebelum dia menikah dengan Yunho.

"Dia menangis saat itu" Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun tertawa ketika mendengar cerita Jaejoong. Jaejoong menceritakan tentang Kibum. Bagaimana Kibum menangis mengadu pada Jaejoong saat Kyuhyun lebih memilih Siwon saat mereka kecil dulu.

"Apa kau sangat menyukaiku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda pada Kibum.

Kibum yang membaca buku di depan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun hanya mendengus pelan yang justru membuat Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong tertawa.

"Lalu. Kau tau Kyu?"

" _Umma_ " Kibum memberi pandangan menegur pada Jaejoong ketika melihat Jaejoong akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kibum, aku kan sudah bilang. Jangan panggil aku _umma_. Sekarang panggil aku _Appa_ "

Kibum menurunkan buku yang dibacanya. _Namja_ _flat_ itu beralih menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu _Appa_?"

"Karna aku _Appa_ mu"

"Ketika kau menikah dengan Choi Yunho, kenapa aku harus memanggilmu _Umma_?"

"Karna…" Jaejoong diam. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Apa dia harus menjawab karna Yunho yang meminta? Atau dia harus menjawab karna dia berada di posisi istri? Karna dia di posisi uke?

"Biarkan tetap seperti ini. Biarkan aku tetap memanggilmu _Umma_ " Kibum berkata dengan ekspresi datarnya. Kibum sesungguhnya ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya namun dia menahannya. Kibum ingin mengatakan pada Jaejoong bahwa Jaejoong seenaknya. Pada saat Kibum berumur lima tahun, saat itu Jaejoong menikah dengan Yunho dan saat itu pula Jaejoong menyuruhnya memanggil _Appa_ nya itu dengan sebutan _Umma_.

Tidak taukah Jaejoong betapa sulitnya Kibum memanggilnya denga sebutan _Umma_. Dia tidak pernah bertemu _Umma_ nya. _Appa_ nya yang merawatnya dari kecil. Ketika Jaejoong menikah Kibum sangat senang, dia berharap bisa memiliki _Umma_ seperti teman-teman sekolahnya namun nyatanya ketika dia telah memiliki orangtua lengkap. Kibum harus memanggil sang _Appa_ dengan sebutan _Umma_. Bahkan Kibum memerlukan waktu hampir dua tahun agar terbiasa memanggil Jaejoong _Umma_ dan sekarang ketika dia telah menerima dan sangat terbiasa Jaejoong malah menyuruhnya kembali memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan _Appa_.

Suasana mendadak hening di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk. Dia harus berbuat apa. Nyatanya dia bukanlah orang yang pandai mencairkan suasana. Pada saat itu Handphone Kyuhyun bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya buka suara.

"Kibum" Panggilnya pada Kibum yang kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"Hm"

"Siwon ingin bertemu denganku"

Kibum menghentikan gerakkan tangannya yang akan membalik halaman buku. Tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti di wajahnya.

"Kapan?" Kibum melanjutkan gerakan tangannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Kapanpun aku ada waktu"

"Temui saja"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Kibum yang tetap datar tanpa ekspresi. Kyuhyun menghela nafas kemudian.

"Baiklah"

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat kesekeliling atap rumah sakit. Mencari seorang laki-laki yang mengajaknya bertemu. Choi Siwon lelaki itu yang tengah berdiri di tepi atap. Menatap pemandangan dari wilayah tertinggi Rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Siwon yang sedang memunggunginya.

"Siwon" Kyuhyun berdiri di samping Siwon dengan mata menatap _namja_ tampan itu.

Siwon balik menatap Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum pada dokter manis itu.

"Hai Kyu. Maaf menyita waktumu"

Kyuhyun menggeleng "tidak apa, kau tidak menyita waktuku" _namja_ dengan jas dokternya itu balas tersenyum pada Siwon.

"Terimakasih"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening "untuk apa?"

"Karna bersedia menemuiku"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak bertemu denganmu"

Siwon tersenyum "Ya. Tidak ada alasan" Siwon bergumam.

"Boleh aku meminta tolong padamu, Kyu?"

"Apa? Aku akan membantumu sebisaku"

"Maukah kau membujuk Jae _Umma_ untuk kembali pada Yunho _Appa_?"

Kyuhyun menatap ke depan. Pikirannya menerawang. Membujuk Jaejoong untuk kembali pada Yunho? Kyuhyun pernah akan mencobanya. Tapi begitu mendengar nama Yunho saja Jaejoong sudah marah. Dia bilang ingin melupakan keseluruhan tentang lelaki bermarga Choi itu. Tapi walau berkata begitu. Kyuhyun dapat melihat Jaejoong masih mengharapkan dan mencintai Yunho.

Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Siwon. "Aku tidak yakin tapi akan kuusahakan" _namja_ itu tersenyum.

Siwon ikut tersenyum " _Gomawo_ Kyu"

Kyuhyun menggeleng "tidak masalah"

Hening setelah itu. Kyuhyun dan Siwon sama-sama diam. Hingga beberapa detik sampai beberapa menit kemudian barulah salah satunya kembali buka suara.

"Aku berharap agar sering-sering sakit"

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Bukankah setiap orang ingin selalu sehat tapi kenapa Siwon malah ingin sering-sering sakit.

"Kenapa?"

"Agar aku berobat ke rumah sakit ini. Jadi aku punya alasan untuk menemuimu" Siwon tertawa kecil setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu sedangkan Kyuhyun malah menatap Siwon dengan tatapan serius.

"Siwon. Kau tidak harus sakit dulu untuk menemuiku" Kyuhyun berkata dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Benarkah? Jadi bolehkah aku menemuimu setiap hari?"

"Kau pewaris keluarga Choi. Kau terlalu sibuk jika harus menemuiku setiap hari"

"Kau tidak mau aku menemuimu setiap hari?"

"Bukan begitu" Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah. Apa ucapannya ada yang menyinggung Siwon?

Siwon tertawa kecil "Aku tau. Kau hanya menghawatirkanku. Boleh aku jujur tentang sesuatu, Kyu?"

"Hm? Tentang apa?"

Siwon menatap lekat mata Kyuhyun intens membuat Kyuhyun sedikit gugup.

"Mungkin hanya ini kesempatanku untuk mengatakkannya padamu" jeda sejenak "Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun"

Suasana hening seketika. Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Dengar Kyu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya. Kau tidak harus menjawab karna aku sendiri sudah tau jawabanmu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Siwon terdiam sebentar kemudian tersenyum setelah itu menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya yang sama sekali tidak ditolak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tau. Aku tau Kyuhyun, kau mencintaiku tapi cintamu pada Kibum jauh lebih besar"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Siwon. Dia tau itu. Dia menyadari itu. Dia sadar sebenarnya dia bukan hanya mencintai Kibum, dia juga mencintai Siwon namun perasaannya pada Kibum jauh lebih besar.

Siwon melepas pelukannya. Mencium kening Kyuhyun cukup lama.

"Semoga kau bahagia dengan Kibum"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Senyum manis tercetak di bibirnya. "Dia akan membahagiakanku. Terimakasih telah mencintaiku. Semoga kau juga bahagia"

"Pasti. Aku akan dapat orang yang lebih baik dari Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Pasti. Kau akan dapat yang lebih baik dariku karna aku bukanlah yang terbaik untukmu"

Ya. Mungkin memang seperti ini. Siwon bukan yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun bukanlah yang terbaik untuk Siwon.

.

.

"Kibum" Kibum berhenti melangkah kemudian menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya. Mereka sedang berjalan kaki menikmati jalanan sore Seoul di musim panas ini.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin Jae _imo_ dan Yunho _samchon_ bersatu lagi" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan-pelan.

Kibum terdiam sejenak sebelum menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Choi Yunho itu untuk Kim Jaejoong. Mereka akan kembali bersama. Percaya padaku" Kibum meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang justru membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Kaget, gugup serta jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Aku percaya"Kyuhyun menunduk. Wajahnya terasa memanas.

"Ayo" Kibum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun kembali kemudian mengajaknya berjalan lagi.

"Kibum?"

"Hm?" Kali ini Kibum tidak menatap Kyuhyun. Dia tetap berjalan sambil tetap menggenggam tangan _namja_ manis itu.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya bicara "Apa kau tidak ingin kencan denganku" Wajah Kyuhyun sudah memerah. Suaranya terdengar malu-malu. Dia merasa seperti seorang wanita.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang menundukkan kepala. _Namja_ itu mengecup kening Kyuhyun sekilas membuat Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Aku rasa pantai bagus untuk kencan di musim panas ini" Setelah itu Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk kembali berjalan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kencan di pantai? Ya, pantai pasti akan terlihat bagus dan lebih menarik di musim panas ini.

.

.

Merelakan seseorang yang sangat dicintai itu terasa sangat sulit walaupun merelakannya bersama orang yang dicintainya. Dan Siwon merasakan kesulitan itu. Sangat sulit dan sangat sakit. Tapi mau bagaimana? Dia tidak bisa memaksa Kyuhyun bersamanya, mungkin bisa namun dia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang egois, jelas sekali perasaan Kyuhyun pada Kibum lebih besar dari perasaan Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Kau terlihat kacau, Choi!" Siwon mendengus malas.

"Berkacalah! Kau sama kacaunya denganku" Siwon berkata ketus pada orang di hadapannya, Choi Yunho.

"Mau minum bersama?" Yunho sedang menawarkan Siwon untuk mabuk-mabukan malam ini.

"Tidak berminat" Siwon menggelang. Dia sedang tidak ingin minum. Apalagi di sini. Di perpustakaan pribadi mereka.

"Kalian terlihat kacau" Siwon dan Yunho yang sedang duduk di sofa perpustakaan itu menoleh keasal suara. Mereka mengenal suara itu. Hampir 22 tahun bersama. Mereka sudah sangat hafal dengan suara dingin tanpa intonasi berarti.

Itu Kibum. Berjalan kearah mereka kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping Siwon. Di depan Yunho.

"Kau tidak lagi diizinkan menginjak rumah ini, Kim!" Suara Yunho terdengar dingin namun tatapannya. Tatapannya terlihat terluka dan ada penyesalan dalam tatapan itu.

"Ingin apa kau kemari? Mau menentangku lagi!?" Yunho melanjutkan sedang Siwon hanya diam menatap Yunho dan sesekali menatap Kibum.

"Aku menemui _Halmoni_ "

"Kau tidak berhak memanggilnya seperti itu lagi"

"Sudahlah _Appa_ " Siwon berniat menghentikan ayahnya bicara ketus pada Kibum. Siwon sudah tidak memikirkan lagi tentang Kibum yang menentang aturan yang dibuat Yunho. Yang diinginkan Siwon saat ini adalah, dia ingin keluarganya kembali seperti semula. Dua minggu ini dia merasa tersiksa di rumahnya sendiri. _Halmoni_ dan _Appa_ nya bertingkah begitu dingin.

"Kau membela saudaramu" Yunho menekan kata'saudara'.

Siwon hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan _Appa_ nya.

" _Appa_ " Yunho kaget. Kibum jarang sekali memanggilnya ' _Appa'_. Jujur saja dia merindukan panggilan itu dari Kibum. Bagaimanapun dia sangat menyayangi Kibum. Dia tidak pernah membedakan Kibum dengan Siwon.

"Aku minta maaf" Dan kali ini Siwon dan Yunho sama-sama terkejut. Kibum minta maaf? Ini hal yang langka.

"Aku ingin menagih hadiahku sekarang" Wajah putra Kim Jaejoong itu masih terlihat datar.

"Hadiah?" Wajah kaget Yunho terganti dengan wajah bingung. Hadiah apa? Yunho ingat betul Kibum sedang tidak ulangtahun saat ini dan Kibum bukanlah orang yang gemar menagih kado di hari ulangtahunnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hadiah?"

"Hadiah untuk pameran pertamaku. Kau berjanji akan nemberikannya padaku" Oh. Yunho baru mengingatnya sekarang. Hadiah yang Yunho tawarkan pada Kibum setelah pameran pertamanya. Kibum menolak saat itu namun dia bilang dia akan menagihnya suatu saat nanti.

"Apa maumu?" Yunho bertanya. Dia tidak ingin memiliki hutang pada Kibum.

"Kembalilah pada _Umma_ " Hening seketika. Yunho dan Siwon benar-benar tidak menyangka Kibum meminta hal itu.

Sedang Kibum tetap menatap Yunho dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya walaupun sebenarnya dalam hatinya dia amat was-was. Dia takut Yunho akan menolaknya. Dia takut Yunho tidak ingin kembali pada Jaejoong. Dia ingin menyatukan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Bukan karna dia tidak ingin kehilangan kekayaan keluarga Choi dengan pisahnya Yunho dan Jaejoong. Namun lebih kepada dia tidak ingin kehilangan keluarga. Dia terlalu terbiasa dengan kehidupannya hampir 22 tahun ini. Dia terlalu terbiasa dengan Jaejoong sebagai ibunya dan Yunho sebagai ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku kembali pada Jaejoong? Kau tidak ingin kehilangan bagianmu yang telah aku sediakan untukmu?" Kibum sudah menduga. Yunho akan menuduhnya seperti ini namun Kibum yakin Yunho tidak benar-benar berfikiran seperti itu.

"Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan orangtua lengkap. Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan Kim Jaejoong yang sebagai ibuku dan Choi Yunho sebagai ayahku" Kibum menjawab sejujurnya. Pertamakalinya dia merasa bicara begitu jujur pada Yunho.

"Pergilah!" Yunho buka suara setelah keheningan beberapa saat.

Kibum menatap lekat Yunho yang mengalihkan tatapan darinya.

"Terimakasih" Kibum bangkit dari duduknya. Dia tau Yunho pasti akan memenuhi permintaanya.

Kibum beralih menatap Siwon. Siwon juga menatap kearah Kibum.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas masalah kita. Karna aku merasa kita tidak lagi punya masalah" Siwon berkata dengan memasang wajah malas pada Kibum.

Kibum menyeringai "entah kenapa saat ini aku ingin memanggilmu _hyung_ "

Siwon menatap kesal pada Kibum "Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin"

Kibum mengedikkan bahu kemudian berjalan kearah pintu, keluar dari perpustakaan itu.

"Penuhilah permintaan Kibum. Aku menyetujui pemintaannya. Sama seperti Kibum, aku terlalu terbiasa dan terlalu bahagia dengan keluarga kita hampir dua puluh dua tahun ini. Dan kau juga terlihat kacau tanpa _Umma_. Jadi jangan kekanak-kanakkan. Temuilah dia dan perbaiki hubungan kalian" Siwon merasa sedang menceramahi temannya sendiri yang sedang patah hati. Dan Siwon merasa menjadi orang yang paling tegar saat ini. Di saat dia patah hati dia masih bisa menyemangati makhluk patah hati lainnya.

Sedang yang dinasihati hanya diam sambil tetap membuang wajahnya dari sang lawan bicara.

"Jangan keras kepala. Aku tau kau merindukan _Umma_. Setiap malam kau ke perpustakaan ini hanya untuk melihat tulisannya" Siwon kembali bicara.

"Diamlah Choi! Lebih baik kau bersiap untuk menemui calon istrimu besok pagi"

Dan ketegaran Siwon terasa runtuh sudah ketika mengingat dia telah menyetujui perjodohan yang dilakukan _Appa_ nya.

.

.

 _"Hai aku Siwon dan ini Kibum" Seorang namja kecil berlesung pipi menunjuk namja kecil bernama Kibum yang berdiri di sampingnya._

 _"Kami baru saja menjadi saudara"Siwon kecil berkata dengan bangga sambil merangkul bahu Kibum yang ada di sampingnya. Kibum kecil yang tampan namun minim ekspresi._

 _Namja manis di depan mereka hanya mengerjap bingung kemudian mengangguk. Bibir mungilnya membentuk huruf 'o'. Pipi chubby yang memerah karna udara dingin membuat namja di depan Kibum dan Siwon terlihat amat menggemaskan._

 _"Kau lucu sekali. Kau anak paman Cho, kan? Siapa namamu?" Siwon kembali bicara. Semenjak mereka bertemu di Rumah sakit ini dari lima belas menit yang lalu hanya Siwon yang aktif berbicara. Siwon dan Kibum diajak Yunho ke Busan untuk menemui teman Yunho dan teman Yunho itu ternyata bekerja di rumah sakit ini._

 _Namja di depan Siwon mengangguk lucu. "Namaku Kyu"_

 _"Kyu? Kau lucu sekali" Siwon mencubit pipi Kyuhyun._

 _"Kyu, menurutmu lebih tampan mana. Aku atau Kibum?" Siwon kecil berusia enam tahun itu bertanya. Semenjak Kibum menjadi saudaranya dia selalu bertanya seperti ini kepada orang-orang yang baru di temuinya. Dia bilang dia bertanya begitu karna terlalu senang akhirnya memiliki saudara._

 _Kyuhyun yang di tanya hanya menatap bingung dua namja kecil di depannya. Yang satu menatapnya dengan senyum manis dan yang satu menatapnya dingin yang membuat Kyuhyun takut._

 _Kyuhyun menunduk kemudian menunjuk Siwon. Memilih Siwon sebagai yang lebih tampan. Kibum juga tampan tapi Kyuhyun takut padanya._

 _Siwon bertepuk tangan karna terlalu senang sedang Kibum di sampingnya mendengus kesal._

 _"Jadi Kyu lebih memilihku daripada Kibum?" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon semakin senang sedang Kibum semakin kesal._

 _"Kalau begitu ayo main bersama. Kita main petak umpet"_

Siwon tersenyum mengingat masa-masa itu. Masa kecilnya. Pertemuan pertama mereka. Di musim dingin kala itu. Kibum, Kyuhyun dan dirinya. Kyuhyun memilihnya saat itu. Memilihnya sebagai yang lebih tampan dari Kibum. Seandainya Kyuhyun kembali memilihnya.

Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya kearah jendela. Dia kini sedang duduk di sebuah restauran. Akan bertemu dengan calon istri yang dijodohkan dengannya.

Siwon menghela nafas ketika mengingat tujuannya kesini.

Mata _namja_ berlesung pipi itu menatap pemandangan musim panas di luar sana. Ini musim panas. Kisah cintanya hancur di musim ini. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun ketika musim dingin dan sekarang cinta itu hancur di musim panas ini.

Siwon tersenyum menatap pemandangan di ujung sebrang jalan sana. Di sebrang jalan adalah kafe yang diketahuinya sebagai milik Jaejoong. Nanti dia akan berkunjung kesana.

Mata Siwon menyipit. Seolah menatap tidak percaya. Dari kafe itu keluar Jaejoong dan di belakangnya menyusul Yunho. Jaejoong terlihat kesal ketika Yunho terus berusaha menarik tangannya. Siwon tersenyum geli. Kedua orangtuanya itu persis seperti remaja pacaran yang sedang ngambek-ngambekkan. Mata Siwon beralih pada dua orang lain di depan kafe Jaejoong. Kibum dan Kyuhyun di sana. Kyuhyun sesekali tertawa melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho. Dia sangat bahagia. Sesekali dia menatap Kibum sambil tersenyum. Siwon kembali menghela nafas. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan Siwon harus menerima itu. Merelakan Kyuhyun untuk bahagia dengan pilihannya.

"Siwon-ssi?" Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya pada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan suara yang sedikit ragu.

Siwon dapat melihat. Di depannya kini berdiri seorang wanita. Rambutnya tergerai berwarna hitam,kulitnya putih, bibirnya terbalut lipstik tipis berwarna merah muda. Wanita di depannya cantik dan Siwon tidak mengelak hal itu. Namun dengan pandangan pertama saja Siwon tidak bisa langsung mencintainya, bukan?

"Siwon- _ssi_?" Wanita itu kembali menyebut namanya.

"Ya" Siwon berdiri. Ini sulit tapi dia harus berusaha membuka hatinya untuk wanita di depannya. Calon istri yang di kenalkan Yunho untuknya.

Dia harus melupakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun dan berusaha menerima wanita di depannya. Mungkin wanita inilah yang diplihkan Tuhan untuknya.

"Ya, aku Siwon" Siwon mengulurkan tangannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian balas menjabat tangan Siwon "Aku Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae"

Siwon mengangguk. Yunho memang telah memberitau nama wanita yang akan dia jodohkan dengan Siwon.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Siwon - _ssi_ "

Siwon mengangguk "Aku juga Hyukjae- _ssi_ , tapi boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu" Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Menurutmu, mana yang lebih indah. Musim panas seperti sekarang ini atau musim dingin yang penuh salju?" Siwon menatap jalanan di luar sana.

Hyukjae mengerutkan alisnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Aku rasa musim panas lebih baik"

Siwon tersenyum.

"Semoga kita bisa menjalani ini semua dengan baik"

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Siwon.

" Ya, semoga saja"

.

.

END

Gaje? Hihi

Yang jelas ini udah end.

Terimakasih untuk yg udah fav ataupun follow summer or snow.

Terimakasih yang selalu setiap memberi review. Terimakasih untuk yg bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff ini.

Endingnya melenceng dari rencana awal.

Dan sesuai dengan permintaan reviewer yg kebanyakan-hampir semua- ingin ini jadi kihyun. Ini berakhir dengan KiHyun. Walaupun sebenarnya di tengah chapter sempet kepikiran untuk buat ini jdi Changbum, Wonsu dan bahkan Sibum hahaha#kecup Hyukjae.

Last….

Thanks to:

Cuttiekyu94-Shin Ririn1013-Sheehae89-loeloe07-michhazz-melani. s. Khadijah-hyunnie02-sofyanayunita1-rismamalmul-kyunihae-jonginDO-Eka Elf-Eksadana447-Rini723-jihyunelf-dwi yomi-FiWonKyu0201-minikyu-RieChocolatos-Hanna Shinjiseok-bulantaurus-brimar-dek indah-Shofie Kim-siyohyuncho-Retnoelf-emon el-cuya8897-Sinta669-Hwang635-liliwati-kimkyu13-L 132125 and guest.


End file.
